Cuando menos te lo esperas
by sliuris
Summary: Para capturar a Sirius Black Dumbledore solicita la ayuda de la hermana de éste personaje de mi invención, los hermanos Black no son dos sino tres , la vuelta de esta a Hogwarts no dejara a nadie indiferente, incluso al impertubable Snape...
1. El pasado con el presente

Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la tarde, pero en su salón su reloj ya marcaba las ocho en punto, era una de sus manías adquiridas de Hogwarts, adelantar todos sus relojes cinco minutos y así evitar llegar tarde.

-En su nota dijo a las 8 en punto-pensó.

Tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, como solía hacer de pequeña cuando algo la superaba, estiro la mano hacia el ejemplar del Profeta de dos días atrás, y volvió a mirar la foto que le había quitado el sueño durante tantos años, su hermano, el único que le quedaba, gritando cual poseso, como si el poco juicio que su madre decía que tenía, se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sirius? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué?- Eran miles las preguntas que se quedaron sin respuesta aquel día, pero ahora no sabía que pensar ni que sentir, aquel hombre que gritaba en la foto había sido durante años su apoyo, su héroe y su amigo pero después del crimen que cometió, no sabia si debía sentir miedo o cariño hacia él. Arrojó el periódico al fuego, observando como la imagen de su hermano poco a poco desaparecía. El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Buenas noches Atria_-

-Buenas noches profesor, adelante, su casa es mi casa.

-_Muy amable_.

-¿Desea tomar algo profesor?

-_Si pudiese ser un copita de hidromiel, te lo agradecería_.

Atria se acerco al carrito donde guardaba las bebidas, cogió dos copas y sirvió la bebida, acerco una copa a su huésped y espero a que este comenzara la conversación que tanto temía.

-_Atria, me apena que sea una situación como esta la que me obligue a sacarte de este retiro voluntario que decidiste tomar hace 13 años, pero tienes que comprender que la situación a la que nos enfrentamos es muy grave y puede tener consecuencias terribles_- Dumbledore la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Comprendo profesor y estoy de acuerdo en tildar la situación como algo horrible, pero lo que no entiendo es,¿En que puedo yo ayudarle?, en su carta decía que precisaba mi ayuda, si en esto se refiere a la ubicación de mi hermano, he de decirle que la desconozco.

-_Querida no estoy diciendo eso, en ningún momento he dudado que si tu sabias el paradero de tu hermano, se lo comunicarías al ministerio. Si me dejas te explicaré mi análisis y el de los más cercanos a mi, respecto a la fuga de tu hermano de Azkaban_.

-Soy toda oídos

-_Levo dos días pensando si a la fuga de tu hermano se le une un motivo personal y he llegado a la triste conclusión de que también se le une un motivo de venganza_.

-¿Hacia mi?

-_No Atria, no hacia ti, sino hacía la persona que acabo con su señor y lo condenó a la tortura en Azkaban._

-¿Harry Potter?.

-_Exacto por eso he venido a pedir tu ayuda, ayúdanos a proteger a Harry como no pudimos proteger a sus padres. Confío en que si tu hermano por algún casual pudiese llegar a Harry y viese que tu estas con él, quizás parte de su juicio perdido estos años regrese a él, después de todo tú eras la persona que Sirius más quería en el mundo_.

-No se si su plan funcionará profesor pero cuente conmigo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, se lo debo a ese muchacho, después de todo fue por culpa de mi hermano que perdiese a sus padres.

-_No esperaba menos de ti Atria_.

-_Por cierto, ¿Cómo estas últimamente en encantamientos?_

-¿Cómo dice?

-_Sí, en encantamientos, hemos pensado que la forma más sutil de acercarte a Hogwarts es formar parte de su profesorado, serás la profesora de encantamientos y jefa de Ravenclaw, el profesor Flitwick nos ha dejado por asuntos personales, al final le tiró la sangre y se dedica ahora a la banca, ha hecho un precio especial al colegio, y un fondo de pensiones muy interesante a los profsores._

-Dumbledore, yo nunca he sido profesora, ni se por donde empezar, ¡Es una locura!

-_Te aseguro mi querida Atria, que ninguno de los docente de Hogwarts nació sabiendo enseñar. Sin ir más lejos, el caso de tu compañero Snape es muy parecido al tuyo, él entro a dar clases en Hogwarts sin ningún conocimiento docente_.

-Severus…-De repente un cumulo de recuerdos se agolparon en su retina, las risas en el patio, las carreras por el jardín y aquel día de lluvia.

_-¿Decías algo_?

-No profesor pensaba para mi.

-_De acuerdo debo irme ya, pero antes quiero que tengas todas tus cosas listas para mañana, regresarás a Hogwarts después de tanto tiempo, faltan cinco días para que empiece el curso y quiero ponerte al tanto de varias cuestiones. Mañana vendré a buscarte-dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a la puerta._

-No se preocupe mañana estaré lista-dijo mientras cerro la puerta, caminando hacia la salita intento poner en orden toda la conversación que acababa de tener, volver a Hogwarts, enseñar una asignatura, ser la jefa de una casa y volver a ver a Snape. Era demasiado, incluso para ella, se acerco al carrito y se sirvió otra copa de hidromiel que bebió de un golpe, así dormiré mejor, si es que puedo, pensó.

La noche fue un cúmulo de sueños, sudores, insomnio y miradas al reloj y al techo. Había hecho y deshecho la maleta tres veces pensando que cosas le serian útiles e inútiles en Hogwarts, creyendo que tanta actividad la dejaría lo suficientemente cansada para dormir del tirón, pero no fue así nada más conciliar el sueño una imagen furtiva de ella y Severus en el patio de Hogwarts se le cruzo por la mente desvelándola del todo, éramos tan felices en aquella época, después él dejó de sonreir y yo dejé de ser feliz. Pasadas las tres de la mañana consiguió dormir algo.

Amaneció y no quiso esperar más en la cama, ya que llevaba una hora despierta, se levantó y se dirigió al baño dejando el camisón tirado en el pasillo que unía la habitación con el baño, abrió el grifo y espero a que el agua caliente saliera, mientras esperaba se fijo en el reflejo de su espejo, ya no era la niña de cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas que había arrastrado su baúl en su primer día de clase, aun quedaba algo de esa niña, pero los disgustos de la vida habían conseguido que la inocencia desapareciera de sus ojos, aun conservaba su belleza, aún más si cabe, pero su mirada era más triste que nunca.

Si no hubiese estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se habría dado cuenta del reflejo de las llamas verdes que provenían de su salita, pero en vez de esto se metió en la ducha de agua caliente.

Severus Snape aterrizó de rodillas en la salita de Atria Black, -asco de casas muggles-pensó-al levantar la vista, un tapiz de la casa Ravenclaw lo devolvió a la realidad, típico de Atria, atípico de los Black-pensóó por la estancia sin ser invitado, pero se creía en su derecho, después de todo no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí, y había cedido a acompañarla solo por la insistencia de Dumbledore.-Ha tenido que cambiar mucho desde Hogwarts-masculló mientras colocaba en su sitio otra vez la rejilla de la chimenea con la que había tropezado. Con la luz de su varita ojeo los libros de la estanteria, los objetos ornamentales e incluso una manta vieja y raida que le devolvió a la infancia, recordó las tardes en la sala común de Ravenclaw tapado con esa manta frente al fuego. El ruido de la ducha lo devolvió a la realidad, sigilosamente se acerco hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido del agua, examinó el camisón tirado en el suelo del pasillo con su varita, y una media sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, pensó en todos aquellos que hubiesen dado cualquier cosa por estar en esa situación y aprovecharse de ella, pero él no lo haría, esas cosas no van con su forma de ser. Lo lógico hubiese sido picar a la puerta pero decidió aprovechar su situación de ventaja y espero a que su futura compañera acabara su placentera ducha, se dirigió a la habitación y espero sentado en un sofá, del que tubo que apartar algunos libros de encantamientos, mientras esperaba vio una foto en la mesilla de noche se acerco para apreciar más de cerca quienes eran los componentes de la foto-¡ah! Los encantadores hermanos Black-se dijo a si mismo. La foto enmarcada mostraba a tres jóvenes de entre catorce y dieciséis años- Tiene que ser de antes de la conversión de Regulus en Mortífago-dijo en voz alta

-Sí, es del verano anterior- contestó una voz detrás de él, Atria con una toalla y el pelo empapado lo miraba desafiante desde el marco de la puerta-Aunque lleve alejada del mundo mágico bastante tiempo creo recordar que entrar en una casa ajena sin permiso sigue siendo delito ¿No es cierto viejo compañero?

-Sí. Sigue siendo un delito, pero da la casualidad de que yo si tengo permiso, no tuyo pero si cedido por el que realmente debería estar en tu casa, tengo esto para ti-extendió la mano y le entregó una carta sellada con el emblema de Hogwarts.

-Gracias-, contesto ella y abrió la carta, mojándola pues el agua no dejaba de caer de su pelo, mientras leía sabía que esos ojos negros no dejaban de analizarla y no por la situación y el poco decoro de su vestimenta, sino más bien por la curiosidad que los años habían acrecentado. La carta básicamente era una disculpa de Dumbledore por no poder asistir a su cita para acompañarla al castillo, pero deja esa responsabilidad en Severus.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te importa esperar fuera mientras termino de arreglarme?.

-Como no, después de todo no tengo nada más importante que hacer que esperar a que tú te rices las pestañas-una mirada rasgada fulminante de ella lo dejó parado en el sitio durante unos segundos, aunque ya conocía desde que ella era pequeña sus miradas, las de odio siempre habían conseguido dejarlo fuera de juego.

-Seré rápida incluso puede que me sobre tiempo para rizar "tus" pestañas-dijo maliciosamente.

-Esperaré en la salita-salió corriendo de la estancia, no sin antes recordar que al igual que antaño en las distancias cortas siempre salía él perdiendo, hay cosas que no cambian.

Atria respiró profundamente cuando él salió de la habitación, su corazón empezaba a relajarse y pudo empezar a arreglarse, haberla visto medio desnuda y con el pelo chorreando no tenía remedio, pero ponerse algo decente y elegante para parecer algo seria al resto del profesorado todavía era posible, cogió el vestido que la noche anterior había decidido que sería el más apropiado, una capa corta y unos botines de atar con un tacón bastante aceptable, se secó y recogió el pelo y para acabar maquilló su rostro victima del cansancio. Estaba lista y en tiempo record, se miro en el espejo por última vez y cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba algo a su vestido, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saco un broche con un águila, del que nunca se había separado Sirius se lo había regalado en su primer año en Hogwarts-Lista, dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Severus en la salita no perdía detalle de la colección bibliográfica que Atria poseía-Los dos éramos unos apasionados de la lectura, oyó pasos al final del pasillo y se giró entonces la vió acercarse, sí que quedaba algo de esa delicada criatura de apariencia frágil que había conocido antaño, aunque tenía que reconocer que su belleza con los años había aumentado considerablemente, pero sus ojos aunque conservaban ese azul aguamarina que tantas veces había admirado tenían un halo de tristeza que antes no tenían.

-Estoy lista cuando quieras, mi baúl está detrás de ti.

-De acuerdo primero iré yo con tu baúl y después tú.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

La llegada a Howarts se produjo sin incidentes salvo por la entrada en la chimenea del despacho de Snape, Atria poco acostumbrada a viajar con polvos flu, salió disparada de la chimenea cayendo encima de Snape y de su equipaje.

-_Porque te conozco, pero si no pensaría que eres muggle_-dijo Snape mientras clavaba sus ojos negros, en los de color agua de ella, la voz del interior de su razón le hizo apartar su mirada y ayudarla a incorporarse.

-**Lo siento dijo ella, es mucho tiempo sin viajar así**-mientras se recolocaba el vestido e intentaba regular su respiración. Ya de pié en el suelo apreció que todas sus pertenencias estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Rápidamente intentó recoger el mayor número de objetos de una vez. Snape divertido desde el otro lado del despacho la observaba.

-_Va a ser cierto que la torpeza muggle se pega_-dijo mientras el también recogía cosas del suelo, hasta que una prenda le hizo parar en seco de recoger, recordaba aquella bufanda, y como llovía aquel día de febrero cuando volvían de Hogsmeade, como corrían de la lluvía y como resguardados en un tejadillo ella sonrió y el apartó el pelo mojado de su cara**…-¿Me das mi bufanda?**- dijo ella.

-_Sí, claro_- de golpe volvió a la realidad.- _Debemos ir al despacho de Dumbledore, es posible que haya regresado._

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar en Hogwarts ese sitio en el que había sido tan feliz, ese sitio donde había reído, llorado, luchado ,querido, amado y besado. Seguía oliendo igual a libertad controlada, a gamberradas de niños, a infancia sin preocupaciones, sin preocupaciones momentáneas ya que en verano cada uno volvía a su casa y a sus angustias si es que las tenían. Pasaron por delante del salón comedor y ella le pregunto si podían verlo.

-_No veo porque no_-Severus abrió el salón comedor, ella con paso poco decidido se adentro en él, que sensación más extraña recorrió su mente de repente se vio sentada con once años y el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y éste diciendo que la casa que le correspondía era Ravenclaw, aquella angustia que sintió en ese momento por la deshonra cometida a su familia volvió a clavársele en el corazón, volvió a ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano Regulus y a su hermano Sirius dando palmas de pie en su mesa de Gryffindor, era muy joven pero pudo apreciar hasta la sorpresa en alguno de sus profesores, que no entendía como una familia como la suya con un linaje tan arraigado en slytherin podía tener unos hermanos tan variopintos.

Severus apenas camino unos pasos por detrás de ella en el gran comedor y también viajó al pasdo, de repente se vio a si mismo sentado en la mesa de Slytherin mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, se acordaba de aquel día, ella llevaba el pelo suelto, sólo llevaba el pelo suelto cuando realmente se sentía feliz, por aquella época casi siempre su pelo estaba suelto, entonces se armo de valor y se dirigió hacia ella, era la hora del desayuno y ella daba vuelta a unos cereales en un tazón hasta que se percato de su presencia por su sombra.

-**Hola Severus, ¿Que tal?¿Vas al partido?**-Snape apenas podía contestarle y es que eso ojos azules infinitos clavados en los suyos le provocaban la mayor indefensión y torpeza de este mundo.

-_Esto si, bueno no …esto si_-que le pasaba ¿era estúpido?

-**Jajajaja ¿En que quedamos Severus?¿Si o No?**

-_Siiii_-

-**Bueno** **pues entonces nos veremos, ¿No?-**dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-_Claro_.

-_Pues hasta dentro de un rato, Adios_-dijo ella marchandose

Se quedo un rato de pie frente al hueco que ella y sus amigas habían dejado en la mesa, se le había vuelto a escapar sin poder decirle lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía semanas, todavía percibía su aroma a sándalo en el ambiente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-**eeeehhhh pelo grasiento, ¿Que puñetas haces hablando con mi hermana?** Sirius con sus otros tres amigos se acercaban hacia él.

-_Tú no eres su único hermano y Regulus no tiene ningún problema en que hable con ella._

-**Regulus es tan tontito como tú, voy a decirte una cosa severitus**-dijo mientras le agarrba del cuello de la camisa- **Mi** **hermana no es como vosotros.**

-_Tampoco es como tú_- contesto él

-**Te la has ganado**- y se abanlanzo con el puño por delante sobre Severus

El dolor de la humillación más que el dolor físico del puñetazo le recorrió el cuerpo, de repente se fijo en Atria estaba más pálida de lo normal y con la vista fija en la tarima.

_-¿Te encuentras bien Atria?_ -pregunto Snape

-**Sí, solo recordaba el pasado en este comedor**

_-¿Con tus amigos de Gryffindor?_El odio por ese puñetazo hizo que de lo más adentro de su rencor saliese esa pregunta.

-**Sí, con mi hermano de Gryffindor y mi hermano de Slytherin.**

-_Recuerdo a tu hermano Regulus_

-**No me extraña compartisteis casa y gustos por lo prohibido.**

-_SÍ, como alguno Gryffindor prófugo de la justicia_ .

Ella se giro saliendo del comedor la sangre le hervía y no tenía ganas de un primer encontronazo nada más poner un pié en Howarts.

-_Podemos continuar o quiere seguir el tour nostálgico por el castillo-_dijo él mientras salía del comedor.

-**Vamos al despacho del director ya, por favor.**

-_A la derecha_- dijo él deslizando su brazo por debajo de la cintura de ella y arrastrándola hacia él , en un giro violento ella se desprendió de todo contacto con el brazo de él.

Ya en el despacho Dumbledore les recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos en alto.

-Mi querida Atria, que gusto que ya estés aquí.

-¿Ha habido algún incidente digno de mención Severus?

-_No ninguno señor director_.

-Bueno ahora que estaís los dos tengo una noticia quedaros a ambos ya que a los dos os afecta, he decidido ya quien será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Snape abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Sería ese su gran día?¿Por fin se alejaría de esos calderos malolientes y de una asignatura que solo creaba indiferencia al alumnado?,el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es un viejo conocido de ambos Remus Lupin, a Snape los ojos casi se le saltan y Atria emitió un gemido casi inapreciable.

-_Director_- intervinió Snape- _¿En serio cree usted aconsejable que una persona con los problemas de el señor Lupin debe ejercer la docencia?_

-¿Y por qué no,Snape?

_-¿Por qué…pueda comerse a los alumnos? y no es que yo esté en desacuerdo señor director, yo mismo podría darle una lista al señor Lupin de varios alumnos que deberían ser devorados_.-una risita ahogada de Atria concluyó la frase y él la miro de reojo, sus miradas se cruzaron como antaño y no hacia falta hablar, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

-Me parece que se nos olvida que uno de los lemas de este colegio es la integración,

-_Del alumnado director, no del profesorado._

-**Acaso tu pasado no fue digno de integracón ¿Por qué el de Remus no?**-intervino Atria.

Severus no contesto. Dumbledore miró a ambos.

-Entonces si no hay nada más que decir-concluyó Dumbledore-Acompaña a la señorita Black a sus aposentos Severus.

-_Con mucho gusto._

De camino a la torre de Ravenclaw Atria no se atrevió a abrir la boca, no hacía falta ser muy lista para intuir que Snape echaba humo por su intervención en el despacho del director, así que se limitó a apreciar el decorado del castillo, tenía la sensación de que nada había cambiado desde que se había ido, por fin el rompió el silencio.

-_Cada vez sois más amiguitos de tu hermano el Howarts ¿Le haréis una fiesta de reencuentro cuando venga a matar a potter?._

-**Claro,** **y te llamaremos para que sea la primera fiesta a la que asistas en tu vida**-¡Mierda! pensó cuando las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, buscó los ojos de Snape pero este ya se había girado y dado media vuelta en dirección contraria. ¡Estúpida! pensó para si.

**-¡Severus!-**grito con todas sus fuerzas, el paro en seco y ella corrió hacia él.

-**Lo siento sabes que yo no quería..pero el tema de mi hermano, entiende me duele.**

-_Entiendo, descanse._

Severus Snape camino tan rápido por los pasillos como sus piernas le permitían, solo pensaba en llegar a las mazmorras y olvidar. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos se derrumbo en su cama y se tapo la cara con las manos el día de hoy era demasiado incluso para él. ¿Por qué le hacían tanto daño sus palabras? "La primera fiesta a la que asistas" no era la frase en si lo que le hacía daño, si no el recuerdo de aquella fiesta, habían pasado muchos años y todavía no le había contado la verdad.

Atria llego gracias a su memoria a la torre de Ravenclaw, nada más llegar vió el pomo de la puerta con el águila que formula adivinanzas, recordó una vez que había discutido con Regulus de noche y se quedo fuera sentada, esperando a que algún compañero apareciera para ayudarla a acertar la adivinanza, más de dos no seria el caso tocó el pomo de la puerta y el águila dijo:

-"Lleva años en el mar.

Y aún no sabe nadar"

Atria pensó un momento y en seguida contestó-El mar-

-Correcto dijo el águila abriendo la puerta.

Atria entro sigilosamente y no sabía porque, ya que la torre estaba vacía, los alumnos todavía no habían llegado para empezar el nuevo ía donde quedaban sus futuros aposentos y se dirigió a ellos, la habitación amplia aunque sencilla en muebles, era muy soleada y se le podría sacar mucho partido, eso siempre se le había dado bien, vio que su equipaje ya estaba junto a la cama y decidió dedicar las siguientes horas a colocar todas sus cosas,hasta la hora de comer.

¿Cómo lo ven? Ya saben se admiten dudas, sugerencias…etc


	3. Con faldas y a lo loco

Cuando Atria terminó de colocar sus cosas en sus aposentos era prácticamente la hora del almuerzo, con el tiempo justo se dirigió al baño para refrescarse y decidió ponerse algo más elegante para su primera comida con el profesorado, una falda tubo negra ajustada con unos buenos tacones seria suficiente para dar una buena impresión, se retocó un poco el maquillaje y recogió su pelo en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto su larga y pálida nuca. Sin más pérdida de tiempo se dirigió al comedor.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón comedor vio como parte del profesorado charlaba animadamente delante de la mesa de profesores, pudo distinguir la barba blanca de Dumbledore, el sombrero puntiagudo de la profesora Mcgonagall y unos cuantos más profesores que no conocía pero que podía suponer quienes eran por lo que había oído hablar de ellos, de entre todas esas caras desconocidas de repente vislumbro una que sí le era familiar…

-¿Remus?-el gentío quedo en silencio observándola.

_-¡Atria!-_ contestó el susodicho, corrió hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Atria pudo notar la respiración de Remus en su nuca, una figura impasible y con una mirada rasgada contemplaba la escena desde la tarima, cuando Atria se dio cuenta de que era Snape rompió el abrazo que Remus le daba.

-_Y dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?_-dijo Remus mientras la cogía del brazo para apartarla del resto de profesores, ya alejados en una esquina de salón comedor ella contestó:

-Imagínate Remus fue muy duro hace años, pero ahora todo esto me está superando.

-_Te entiendo, pero estas haciendo lo correcto, en el caso de aparecer Sirius por aquí la única persona que puede hacerlo entrar en razón eres tú._

Snape no podía apartar la vista de ambos, no solo por lo sospechoso del gesto de apartarse del resto, sino también por una sensación en el interior que le ardía, aquella falda ceñida estaba a punto de hacerle perder la compostura y ese cuello desnudo…pensó en acariciarlo, reflexiono un momento ¡Le estaba oliendo el cuello! ese maldito lobo, se le veía gozar de placer con el olor de ella, y lo sé porque yo también lo haría, siempre alguien de esa grupo en medio de ellos dos, desde pequeños sin poder tener libertad, ¿Qué hablarán? Seguro que esta siendo el personaje atento y preocupado que él recordaba, vamos su papel mejor interpretado ¿Se prestaría ella a sus atenciones?¿A todas sus atenciones? la ira empezó a apoderarse de él cuando se imagino hasta donde podría llegar con ella, después de todo Remus era un hombre igual que él, al menos cuando no hay luna llena, y él ya había pensado en ella en ese sentido antes que Lupin, mucho antes, el primer día que la vió.

Busco una excusa para interrumpirlos, pero no la necesito ya que la comida apareció en la mesa, Snape gozó al recordar que Dumledore le había dicho que durante las comidas Atria se sentaría a su lado en la mesa, se dirigía a su sitio cuando Remus lo cogió del brazo y le pregunto, si le cedía su sitio en la comida para poder hablar más con Atria.

-_De ninguna manera-dijo Snape_, _ese es mi sitio desde hace trece años._

-Anda solo por hoy Severus deja que hablen de sus cosas-intervino Mcgonagall.

-_De acuerdo pero para la cena quiero recuperar mi sitio_-severus se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se sento no sin antes mirar fijamente a Atria que ya había ocupado su asiento y hablaba animadamente con Lupin.

Sentados ya todos los profesores a la mesa Dumbledore se levanto, alzo su copa y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Queridos amigo es para mi un placer presentaros a los dos nuevos profesores que formaran espero que durante mucho tiempo parte de esta nuestra familia, demos una calurosa acogida al profesor Remus Lupin y a la profesora Atria Black, Remus se encargara de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Atria de la clase de encantamientos-algunos profesores aplaudieron-Además he de comunicar también que aunque no sea nuevo en nuestra familia si es nuevo en la docencia, alegrémonos también por el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, nuestro querido Rubeos Hagrid -la mesa volvió a aplaudir.

Durante toda la comida Hagrid intento sin existo mantener una conversación con Snape, pero después de cinco monosílabos decidió desistir y hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, Severus no estaba para criaturas mágicas tenia toda sus sentidos proyectados en el otro extremo de la mesa, allí Atria charlaba animadamente con Lupin.

La comida terminó y poco a poso los profesores fueron abandonando el comedor, cuando Atria y Lupin se disponían a salir para dar un paseo por el jardín, Dumbledore los llamó:

-Atria, Lupin acompáñarme a mi despacho con el profesor Snape, tomaremos allí un té.

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore acomodados en la mesita de centro del despacho, el director sirvió té y se sentó todos esperaban que comenzase una conversación, respiro profundo una vez y dijo:

-Tengo que comunicaros una triste noticia, las últimas noticias situan a Sirius Black cerca del colegio, el ministerio no quiere correr riesgos han intentado suspender las clases-Snape giro la cabeza y miro a Atria que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, al final el ministro ha atendido a razones y no suspenderá el curso, pero a cambio de que permitamos que los Dementores vigilen la zona en busca de Sirius Black

-¿_Dementores?¿Es en serio?, ¡no puede ser_!-exclamo Remus

-Me temo que si, y no existe nada que podamos hacer, lo máximo que he podido conseguir es que no se acerquen a Hogwarts, por el bien de nuestros alumnos.

Atria se paso un dedo por la nuca como hacia cuando pensaba en algo y después dijo-Es horrible saber que esos seres infernales están sueltos por los alrededores, si un alumnos se encontrara cara a cara con ellos seria su perdición, un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a varios dementores es un hechizo muy avanzado para ellos, incluso para algunos adultos.

-**Y… ¿Ha pensado algún plan en concreto director**?-intervino Snape.

-De momento les pido que tengan los ojos bien abiertos y si es con Harry Potter más que con ningún otro alumno.

-**Descuide director**-contesto maliciosamente Snape.

-Pues eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, salvo preguntar a nuestras dos nuevas adquisiciones si se han adaptado bien al colegio, de nuevo.

-Sí ,contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Salvo por un pequeño asunto-intervino Atria- me gustaría consultar algunos libros de la biblioteca y he observado antes de la comida al pasar por delante de la biblioteca que esta está cerrada, ¿Sería posible que pudiese pasar la tarde allí?

-Faltaba más profesora, Snape busque a Filch por los pasillos y pídale que abra la biblioteca para la profesora Black- Snape acepto su misión con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias Director, si no necesita nada más quiero ir ya a la biblioteca.

-_Adiós Atria, hasta dentro de tres días, yo he de volver a mi casa para poner unos asuntos en orden, volveré en el tren con los alumnos._

-En tres días nos veremos Remus-contesto ella

Snape puso los ojos en blanco cuando sabia que nadie le miraba y abrió la puerta del despacho .De camino hacia el cuartucho de Flich pasaron por delante de uno de los patios de la zona norte del castillo. Ella se quedo observándolo y sonrió se volvió hacia el y le dijo:

-Me acuerdo de mi primera nevada en Hogwarts, tú y yo salimos a este patio y me enseñaste lo que era un muñeco de nieve- Recordó entonces todo lo que había aprendido en aquel colegio sobre el mundo muggle, cuando llego a Hogwarts apenas tenía conocimiento sobre los muggles, en su familia ni se mencionaba nada de aquel otro mundo, una madre obsesionada con la pureza de la sangre y un padre casi rozando la tiranía, nunca hubiesen consentido que sus hijos jugasen con niños muggles, por eso ella investigaba con sus compañeros, incluso con Snape después de todo su padre era muggle, a poca gente había confesado aquel secreto solo a ella y a Lili Evans, Lili Evans…recordó.El primer amor de Snape, por lo menos hasta tercer curso que se enfadaron, ese año fue mi primer año en Hogwarts, pronto nos hicimos amigos casi el primer día para disgusto de Sirius que no paraba de repetirme lo que le había pasado a Lili Evans con él, Sirius decía:- es una mala persona Atria, tu eres muy niña para darte cuenta, esta obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, como muchos de su casa, y tú como yo sabes que eso no es una buena señal en una persona. Y en eso Sirius tenía razón porque cada año que Snape pasaba en Slytherin, más le atraía la artes oscuras y la pureza de la sangre, todo ello le llevo a un destino que todo el mundo intuía menos ella.

**-No lo recuerdo**-dijo él

-No claro que no, pero seguro que si te acuerdas te todas las artes oscuras que utilizabas con Malfoy.

Snape perplejó dijo:-**Será mejor que sigamos**.

Llegaron a la Biblioteca, y Snape le dijo que aguardase allí mientras él iba a por la llave, de camino al cuartucho de Flich meditó sobre la contestación anterior de ella, ¿Por qué se enfadaría tanto de que no se acordase de ese estúpido muñeco de nieve? Él retenía recuerdos sobre ella, pero aquellos que consideraba importantes, como la primera vez que la vió, se acordaba perfectamente de ese día, Regulus le había anunciado que su hermana empezaría ese curso, y por la casa Slytherin el rumor corría como la pólvora, -Mi familia tiene muchas esperanzas en ella, aparte de ser muy inteligente y de contar con una belleza notable, es muy buena en encantamientos, desde pequeña mostraba muy buenas actitudes, mi hermano y yo le enseñamos muchas cosas, aunque Sirius tiene la absurda obsesión de que se relacione con otros niños de su edad, el único contacto social que ha tenido es con gente de mi familia, y con amigos íntimos, mis padres no querían que nadie la contaminara. Ahí la tienes, la rubia de melena ondulada, Snape no podía creeer lo que estaba viendo, esa criatura si que era algo celestial como su nombre indicaba, Regulus seguía hablando pero él no le escuchaba sus cinco sentido estaban puestos en la hermana de este, de repente su corazón se paro, ella le sonreía y saludaba con su delicada mano-¡Atria a Slytherin!-grito Regulus, ella borro la sonrisa de su cara y enrojeció. Empezaron a llamar por orden alfabético para la prueba del sombrero seleccionador, todo el salón enmudeció, Snape seguía analizándola como un cazador a su presa, parecía mucho más mayor que sus compañeros tanto en altura, como en sus gestos, lo que más llamo la atención de Snape fueron sus ojos, nunca había visto nada igual, unos ojos grandes, azules, vivos como los de su hermano Sirius, era obvio que se parecía mas a Sirius que a Regulus, su melena suelta era algo ondulada como la de su hermano, si tenía algo de Regulus era su sonrisa, aunque ella si que la usaba no como su hermano, al que solo las desgracias ajenas le hacían reir, un nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Black Atria.

Ella se sento en el taburete y el sombrero en su cabeza empezó a decir:

-Mnnnn veo mucho potencial aquí, eres lista y también valiente, veo muchas cualidades de Slytherin y también de Gryffindor, pero tu inteligencia es más poderosa, ¡RAVENCLAW! Dijo por fin el sombrero

-BIEEEEN-Se oyó en medio del salón era Sirius Black aplaudiendo la decisión , Regulus oculto su cara detrás de sus manos y tubo que aguantar un comentario muy satirico de Malfoy sobre lo que le pasaba a las familias que no inculcaban en sus descendientes el orgullo voz muy desagradable lo asacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Desea algo profesor? -Habia llegado al cuartucho de Flich sin darse cuanta, este lo miraba desde dentro, con su gata en el regazo.

-_Sí, necesito la llave de la biblioteca_.

-Aquí tiene.

Snape dio media vuelta por donde había venido, cuando llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, ella estaba sentada en unas escaleras próximas con los pies descalzos y la falda algo subida para poder sentarse, Snape freno en seco y no pudo apartar la vista de aquellas piernas desnudas sobre la piedra, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ella se percato de su presencia y se excusó:

-Lo siento me dolían los pies- se acerco a él, que seguía con la mirada aquellas piernas sin ningún reparo, ella sintiéndose observada, decidió deleitarlo bajándose la falda de forma muy delicada y provocativa, después se apoyo en uno de sus hombros para ponerse los zapatos, le sorprendió la musculatura del hombro, pero fue la mirada directa de él a sus ojos,lo que la tambaleó provocando casi su caída, él caballerosamente la cogió de la cintura,no pudo evitar inhalar su perfume, ya estaba, la locura se había apoderado de él, y no lucharía contra ella, la miro a los ojos y vio que ella también lo miraba, ahora o nunca pensó y se acerco hacia su cara, ella no se apartaba, de repente con un gesto violento ella se desenvolvió de sus brazos:

-Di- director Dumbledore- Snape solo pudo toser, los nervios se apoderaron de ambos.

-¡Oh!, sólo venía a comprobar que todo era de su agrado en la biblioteca, pero veo que…

-El profesor Snape me estaba ayudando a ponerme los zapatos, son muy altos y me lastimaron durante la comida.

-Siii… zapatos-dijo el director-si tiene algún problema en la biblioteca no dude en avisarme, si son cosas de zapatos llame a Severus, yo en ese aspecto no puedo aconsejarla-Dumbledore se marcho con una risa burlona en la cara.

-_Será mejor que entremos_-dijo Snape mientras abria la puerta de la biblioteca.

Pasados unos minutos y ya dentro de la biblioteca a Atria se le empezó a bajar el rubor de las mejillas.

-Está exactamente igual que cuando estudiábamos

-_Puede ser, si no necesitas mi ayuda será mejor que te deje sola con tus consultas_.

-Está bien, gracias Severus.

Snape abandono la biblioteca dejándola sola, y envuelta en aquel olor que tanto le gustaba de pequeña, ambos se refugiaban muy a menudo en la biblioteca, es lo que tiene ser muy poco social, que al final buscas consuelo en aquellos amigos que nunca te abandonan, los libros.

N/A: No se que pensar, si esto va bien o si va mal…¿Pueden ayudarme con sus comentarios?.¡Gracias!


	4. Besos y botones

Los tres días siguientes a la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts transcurrieron con mucha tranquilidad, Atria después del incidente con Snape, en la entrada de la biblioteca, había evitado todo contacto con este a solas, no porque le molestase, si no por su propia salud metal, no tenía ganas de darle vueltas a la cabeza de interpretar cada uno de sus gestos y de sus miradas, así que prácticamente paso esos tres días encerrada en su habitación y en la biblioteca del colegio preparando sus clases, ese era otro tema que no la dejaba dormir, ¿_Estaría a la altura? ¿Seria capaz de poder enseñar algo a sus alumnos?_ Ella sabia que era muy buena en encantamientos, pero una cosa era aplicar sus conocimientos a la vida real, y otra muy distinta transmitirlos. Estos días había investigado mucho, la pila de libros que había en su habitación y que amenaza con aplastarla en cualquier momento, era la prueba evidente del ostracismo de eso últimos tres días.

Mirando la montaña de libros decidió el tercer día de encierro que volvería al contacto con la humanidad, después de todo los alumnos llegarían al día siguiente y el director seguramente les haría algunas indicaciones sobre el comienzo de curso, no tenía ninguna ganas de encontrar se con Snape pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso tenia que suceder y pensado fríamente seria mejor hacerlo sin alumnos delante, así que se arregló, esta vez no se puso falda para evitar accidentes innecesarios.

Cuando entro en el comedor pudo comprobar que sus peores pensamientos se hacían realidad,en el comedor solo estaba Snape sentado a la mesa, pensó en dar media vuelta pero este al oir el ruido de la puerta había levantado la vista del libro que ojeaba…

**-Dichosos los ojos que la ven profesora-**dijo este

-Si-contesto ella-he estado preparando mis clases a conciencia creo que los primeros días son fundamentales.

**-Discrepo totalmente es obvio que los alumnos los primeros días están muy distraídos todavía se están adaptando a volver al colegio ¿No cree?.**

-No me refería a que fueran fundamentales para ellos, sino para mí-dijo ella dejando escapar algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-**Tiene razón es lógico que prepare sus clases a conciencia, después de todo no son sus conocimientos docentes los que la hicieron idónea para el puesto.**

-¿Los mismos conocimientos docentes que tenia usted cuando empezó a dar clase? -dijo con ironía, y añadió-era muy clara tu vocación en 1980 ¿no? Es más me arriesgo a decir que tus alumnos nunca se han quejado de tu vocación por impartir clases.

-**No han llegado los alumnos al colegio y ya sabes lo que opinan es curioso ese método educativo-**

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?-le dijo ella en un tono muy agresivo.

**-¿Qué, que me pasa? ¿Qué, que me pasa?**-repitió dos veces enfurecido**-NADA-**dijo sarcástico bajando la cabeza y poniéndose a leer, despreciando la compañía.

-GENIAL- dijo ella sentándose en su sitio, que por desgracia era justo el de al lado del de él, la ira la carcomía por dentro, así que decidió distraerse con un ejemplar del profeta abandonado encima de la mesa, tampoco fue buena idea, en la portada para variar hablaban del caso de su hermano, Snape que la había visto coger el periódico, aparto la vista de su libro para ver que cara ponía al ver la portada, ella pudo mantener el tipo unos segundo pero pronto las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, apunto de derramarlas apoyo sus manos en las sienes, para que él no la viese llorar, él abrumado por la situación no sabía que hacer, pues como ya sabía todo el mundo, los sentimientos eran algo que no formaba parte de su personalidad, se armo de valor, y pensó en que le gustaría que ella hiciese si fuese él quien estuviese en esa situación, pronto vio claro que un gesto de cariño, y unas palabras de animo la ayudarían. Respiró profundo y cogió una de sus manos diciéndole **–Todo se arreglara y podrás volver a ser feliz**.

Ella se giro hacia él con dos regueros de lagrimas y le dio las gracias, este se percato de la situación y le ofreció su pañuelo, ella lo acepto y miró hacia las manos entrelazadas de ambos, el pulso se le aceleraba, él no podía dejar de mirar esos espejos del mar que eran sus ojos, esta vez fue ella la que busco consuelo en él, poco a poco se acerco a él que permanecía petrificado observando sus movimientos, cuando por fin sus labios de terciopelo lo rozaron, sitio que su alma se le escapaba , ella entreabrió la boca y él la imitó, su boca era dulce y sus lagrimas saladas, a partir de ese momento ya no fueron capaces de controlar la pasión, la sangre les hervía ,tantos años, tantos sentimientos, al fin habían explotado. El beso se tornaba cada vez más pasional, la respiración cada vez mas agitad y la temperatura de sus cuerpos, que se elevaba hasta casi derretirlos, les hizo perder la compostura totalmente y él en un gesto violento pero caballeroso, la tomo por la cintura y la colocó encima de la mesa, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, empezó a acariciar con sus manos todas las curvas de ella, los botones de las camisas de ambos eran enemigos, así que él mirándola fijamente con fuego en los ojos, se encargo de empezar a desabrochar los de ella y ella uno a uno los de él, era un hecho, habían perdido la cabeza, tres botones llevaba él y cuatro ella, cuando oyeron pasos a lo lejos, y el poco sentido común que les quedaba les hizo reaccionar, ella salto de la mesa y rápidamente se abrocho los botones al igual que él , este consciente de su estado de excitación y que era perceptible por cualquiera, se sentó rápidamente en la mesa. Ella se adecento el cabello con las manos y seco los restos de su lágrimas con el pañuelo que él le había dado.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, y Dumbledore y Mcgonnagall se adentraron en el comedor, charlando animadamente sobre quidditch, sin la mas mínina sospecha de lo que había ocurrido allí minutos antes.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, Atria embriagada de felicidad lucía una sonrisa y pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida, como se puede pasar del llanto a la mas absoluta de las alegría en cuestión de segundos, su sonrisa solo la borro la cara de Snape, este estaba encogido en su silla y con la mirada fija en su plato, la elegría se esfumo de su rostro, Atria empezó a darle vueltas a su cabeza, _¿Por qué no me mira?¿Es que no le gustó? SÍ,_ _que le gusto_, se contesto a si misma, ella había notado su excitación durante el beso, entonces…_quizás le gusto, pero yo no le gusto _…_fui yo quien dio el primer paso, él solo me ofreció su pañuelo, y voy yo y me lanzo como una gata en celo, y él por no ser descorté,s y porque es un hombre, no se aparto_. Volvió a mirarlo, _Nada no me mira…que vergüenza.. y ahora ¿donde me meto yo?¿Que hago?..._

No había acabado de analizar la situación, cuando las sillas de sus compañeros levantándose la asustaron, la comida se había acabado, sentada en su silla vio como Snape abandonaba el comedor casi corriendo, en primer lugar, el mundo se le cayo a los pies.

Snape seguía en estado shock cuando la comida apareció en la mesa, decidió controlar su respiración para que sus pulsaciones y su excitación volviesen a la normalidad, miraba fijamente su plato mientras pensaba en que le diría después de lo que había pasado, él no sabía de esas situaciones, _¿Cómo empiezan las conversaciones que tratan de sentimientos?¿Que se dice?¿Como tendrían que actuar apartir de es momento?_ Eran mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pensó en consultar con Dumbledore, ya que era la única persona que le conocía realmente, revolvía la comida sin apenas probar bocado, no puedo mirarla, _¿Cómo pude ponerla encima de la mesa, donde ahora mismo hay un plato con estofado?, ¿Qué pensará de mi?..._ no puedo mirarla a la cara, de reojo Snape miró hacia donde ella se sentaba, estaba seria y pensativa, mirando fijamente al frente, Snape tenía en esa cara su respuesta…_se arrepiente_.._Le repugno…fue el desconsuelo lo que la llevo a mis brazos, no siente nada por ti solo buscaba consuelo_, sin pensar se levanto de un brinco y salió disparado hacia sus aposentos… de camino se juro que nunca le volvería a pasar algo así.


	5. Una noche es mejor que ninguna

Severus Snape corrió por el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo, solo pensaba en encerrarse en su habitación y no pensar en lo ocurrido, las imágenes de lo sucedido en el comedor se le clavaban en la cabeza,- _argggg tengo que luchar contra esto-_ pensó, decidió mantener su mente ocupada colocando las lecciones y las fichas de pociones del nuevo curso, desperdigadas por su mesa y su estantería, otra vez una imagen de ella y de su fuerte respiración le atravesó la mente, -_piensa en otra cosa_-se dijo a si mismo. Pero la imagen de ella encima de la mesa, aparecía de repente en su cabeza sin avisar- _ordena, ordena-_ dijo ya en voz alta.

Si durante la tarde los recuerdos volvían tenía una botella de whisky de fuego escondida en el cajón de su escritorio, era para emergencias y aquello lo era. Se pasó el día ordenando y decidió no acudir a la cena, no podía enfrentarse a esos ojos vacios, era muy pronto, necesitaba la soledad para volver a ser fuerte e imperturbable. A media tarde empezó a beber una copa, no le calmo para nada su ansiedad, decidió servirse otra, en ello estaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta…

Atria decidió no correr detrás de Snape cuando lo vio abandonar el salón comedor, sus piernas se paralizaron por la angustia y su mente estaba nublada por la tristeza, no pudo reaccionar, cuando por fin se levanto de la mesa Snape ya había abandonado el comedor, fue entones cuando casi se derrumba delante del resto de profesores, aceleró el paso para que las lagrimas no se derramaran en público,. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos las lagrimas ya habían asomado por sus ojos- ¿_Pero qué te pasa estúpida?_ Es _Snape ¿qué sabe él de sentimientos?,_ es obvio que pasa de esas cosas y vas tú y no te controlas, _que estúpida soy…_

Durante la tarde siguió dándole vueltas al asunto…ante todo es un compañero de trabajo y una mala relación nos afectaría negativamente a ambos, tengo que hablar con él, sin perder mi orgullo, le diré que fue un momento de debilidad, que no tiene que preocuparse porque no volverá a pasar, que sentía mucho haberme abalanzado sobre él y que a partir de ese momento controlaré mis sentimientos, no dejando que nada me supere, después de todo tenia que mantener los ojos muy abiertos por el tema de su hermano, ensayado varias veces el discurso le pareció perfecto, así que decidió intentar proclamárselo a Snape durante la cena. Mientras tanto se distraería con las notas para sus clases.

Una hora antes de la cena estaba arreglada y dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación, ensayaba mentalmente una y otra vez la conversación que tendría con Snape esa misma noche, estaba perdiendo la cordura, decidió bajar a la sala común de su casa y esperar allí a la hora de la cena, cuando se sentó en una de las butacas, algo cayo de uno de sus bolsillos era el pañuelo de Snape, a su mente volvieron todos los detalles de su encuentro en el comedor, no aguantaba mas, tenía que hablar con él y ahora, iría a su habitación, bien mirado era mejor, no habría espectadores como en el comedor y podrían hablar con toda tranquilidad.

Delante de la puerta de Snape, Atria tubo que tomarse medio minuto para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para picar_,- Esto va a ser muy duro_- pensó. Cuando consiguió reunir el coraje suficiente golpeo la puerta tres veces, oyó como unos pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta, la puerta se abrió y dos ojos negros abiertos como platos la recibieron…Snape al otro lado de la puerta no salía de su asombro y no articulo palabra.

-_necesito hablar contigo_ – rompió ella el silencio

Él la miro perturbado por sus palabras y por su presencia finalmente añadió:

-**Adelante-**

Ella entro en los aposentos de él, nunca había estado allí, así que la curiosidad pudo con ella y analizo los rincones de la estancia, era una habitación sencilla pero con muebles de madera antigua labrada, muy acordes a su dueño. Él interrumpió su labor de espionaje.

**-¿Quieres tomar algo?**

-_Lo mismo que tú, gracias_

**-Yo estoy tomando Whisky de fuego, ¿No será un poco fuerte**?

-_No-_ dijo ella contundentemente, el whisky ayudaría a que las palabras salieran.

-**Esta bien, aquí tienes**. Ella cogió el vaso que el le acercaba, los dedos de ambos se rozaron, con un gesto de su mano él la invito a sentarse en uno de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea, él ocupo la otra.

_-Gracias-_ dijo ella sentándose, dio un buen sorbo a su vaso y dijo: - _creo que es obvio el motivo de mi visita-_ el subió los hombros haciendo un gesto de ignorancia.

-_Vengo a sellar la paz y a disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, no es propio de mí, que las emociones dominen mi sentido común, puedo asegurarte que no volverá a pasar, tampoco quiero que este incidente destruya la cordial relación que nosotros dos tenemos-_ parecía como si estuviese leyendo una nota, se dio cuenta de lo frio del momento y decidió hacerlo más humano_-¿Estas muy enfado conmigo?._

**-No-** dijo él de forma muy seca-**pero no deberías dar besos tan gratuitamente, podrías hacer daño a la gente**-bebió de un trago su vaso y se levanto para servirse otro, cuando se lo servía la miró y pudo comprobar la cara de sorpresa de esta por sus palabras, le ofreció la botella, ella bebió lo que quedaba de un vaso y se lo volvió a llenar.

-¿**Acaso crees que yo me beso con todas mis compañeras de trabajo?-**Atria sabia la respuesta a eso, más que nada porque muchas de sus compañeras ya pasaban de los sesenta años de edad.

_-Lo se fue el momento , el disgusto y tu consuelo, necesitaba sentirme querida, lo siento realmente-_ él la miraba expectante desde la butaca de enfrente. Ella se saco el pañuelo del bolso y le dijo_:-Toma, de veras que lo siento._

_**-Quédatelo-**_dijo él, mientras bebía, tragó y se armo de valor_:__**-¿Qué es lo que sientes la situación o el beso?.**_

_-La situación por supuesto-_la reacción de él la desconcertaba, entendía con sus palabras que el también la quiso besar, no quiso perder la oportunidad y añadió:-_ el beso era lo que necesitaba._

**-Comprendo, ¿Y sigues sintiendo la necesidad de sentirte querida?**-preguntó porque el whisky le animaba a ello.

-_SÍ, daría lo que fuera por que unos brazos me rodearan durante una noche, y me dijesen que todo va a salir bien, antes de enfrentarme a todo lo que me depara este curso, sentirme querida aunque fuera por una noche me darían la fuerza y el coraje necesarios-_Le pedía una noche para no perder su orgullo y porque su vaso vacio era el que hablaba.

Snape trago saliva la miro de arriba abajo y añadió

-¿**Solo por una noche?¿seremos capaces?**

-Es _mejor una noche, aunque sea solo una que ninguna ¿No creees?_- añadió ella

-Visto asi tienes razón, pero y si esto se complica, sabes a lo que me refiero

Atria sabia a lo que se refería y ella también lo temía, y si esa noche con él significaba su perdición, el caer empicado, no superar el no pertenecerle nunca más, volvió a contestarse a si misma que era mejor una noche que ninguna. Por fin se arranco en una respuesta:

-_Los dos somos lo suficientemente adultos como para saber que esto no lleva a ninguna parte, hemos cambiado en estos años y apenas nos conocemos, sería ridículo esperar una relación de esto, así que nos lo tomaremos como un homenaje a los viejos tiempos, mañana nos despertaremos y pensaremos en ello como un sueño_- dijo apurando el último sorbo de su copa, rápidamente él la relleno.

Snape la miraba desde su butaca, en el fondo estaba asustado, ¿Le destruiría esa noche?, coincidía con ella en que una relación era algo muy complicado, y sus cuerpos en el comedor habían pedido disfrutar de esa noche, pero¿ y si al final quería mas?, pensó en lo que ella dijo y convenció en que vale más una noche que ninguna.

Ahora solo le obsesionaba quien daría el primer paso, era algo premeditado lanzarse sobre ella podría quedar muy frio, pero desde que la beso su cuerpo le pedía más y más. Ella se levanto y paseo por la habitación, él la seguía con la mirada desde su sitio, observando su figura pensó en que nadie en sus cabales rechazaría una proposición así, siguió todos sus movimientos por sus aposentos como un fiera observa a su presa, y cuando se sentó en su escritorio decidió acercarse a ella, ella miraba sus fichas, él por detrás, le susurró al oído:

-**no esta bien curiosear en las cosas ajenas**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella al oír la voz de él en su oído.

-_Tú fuiste el primero que husmeo en mi casa_.

-**Sí** , **desde entonces no he podido olvidar tu imagen recién salida de la ducha**.

Ella enrojeció y él sabia que era ahora o nunca, giro la silla de su escritorio y agachándose sujetó con sus manos su rostro, ya no habló mas, ahora eran sus labios los que hablaban por él, suave y dulcemente, ella respondía a sus besos tímidamente, hasta que él empezó a deleitarse con su cuello, se encendió la mecha en ella, y lo abrazo fuertemente ,mordisqueando suavemente su oreja, él se estremeció, era como si el uno supiese los puntos débiles del otro ,Snape no necesito mas señal , la cogió en volandas de la silla y se la llevo al dormitorio, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y no dejó de mirarle a los ojos en todo el camino del escritorio a la cama.

La dejo caer delicadamente encima de la cama y se quedo mirándola de pie, quería grabar fotográficamente esa imagen, ella en su cama rozando sus sabanas, vio los ojos de felicidad de ella y supo que estaba pensando sino lo mismo, algo parecido. Atria le tendió la mano para que se acercara a la cama, se sentó al lado de ella y le soltó el pelo, ese pelo dorado que recordaba cuando ella era una chiquilla, esta vez fue ella la que se acerco para besarlo, de forma tan pasional que a Snape casi le estalla el corazón en el pecho, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y en su recorrido quitaban las prendas de ropa que sobraban, la luna en el cielo los sorprendió desnudos y entrelazados como un solo ser, no existía mas perfección en el mundo que las manos de ella recorriendo la espalda de él mientras lo besaba, y él con sus fuertes manos no dejo un recoveco de sus curvas sin tocar, era el momento, la excitación de ambos así lo reflejaba, ella tomo la iniciativa quizás por el whisky ingerido y se coloco encima de él, primero con arranques suaves que se fueron convirtiendo en rápidos a mediada que crecía el placer, Snape no podía aguantar más ,iba a explotar de placer, y explotó a la vez que ella, era seguro que el grito de placer de ambos debió oírse a varias millas. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad, ella cayo desplomada a su lado en la cama y él la abrazo por detrás, respiro el aroma de su pelo, olía a sándalo igual que ella, nunca olvidaría ese olor, ella se giro, y quedaron uno frente a otro en silencio, no hacia falta decir nada ya habían hablado con sus cuerpos, se sonrieron y Atria apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y se quedo dormida, no sin antes, recordar lo feliz que era aunque solo fuera por una noche.

Me pase lo sé, si alguien se ofedió lo siento, actualizo mañana! Se agradecen mensajes, Gracias


	6. Al día siguiente, el primer día

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana la despertaron, unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por detrás, no tardo ni un segundo en darse cuenta de donde estaba y de a quien pertenecian esos brazos, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza seguro que por el whisky de fuego, pero nada grave, no quería moverse y despertar al dueño de la cama, pero no le quedaba más remedio, se dio la vuelta liberándose de los brazos que tan tiernamente la habían cuidado toda la noche. Él dormía plácidamente , se quedo observándolo unos segundos, esa imagen la acompañaría a partir de ese momento para siempre, en ese preciso momento él abrió los ojos, parecía que una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en la comisura de su labios cuando tres golpes fortísimos en la puerta, desdibujaron esa sonrisa y en su lugar pusieron unos ojos de pánico, ella emitió un grito ahogado mientras recogía con velocidad y torpeza su ropa, lo miro a él y este con un gesto le señalo el baño, ella apresuradamente se metió dentro, con todas sus cosas.

**-Un momento-**grito Snape dando una última ojeada a la estancia, mientras se ponía una bata. De camino a la puerta escondió en el cajón de su escritorio los vasos y la botella del día anterior.

Abrió la puerta, y Dumbledore sin pedir permiso se introdujo en los aposentos.

-_Se que es temprano Severus pero mis noticias son urgentes y tenemos que estar preparados, los alumnos vienen de camino y han tenido un incidente con los Dementores._

**-¿Alguien ha resultado herido Dumbledore? **Se interesó Snape.

-_No nadie resulto herido, gracias a la rápida intervención del profesor Lupin que viajaba con los alumnos en el tren._

Snape pensó en que en estos días se había olvidado de la existencia de Lupin, y de repente recordó que tendría que aguantar su presencia durante todo este curso, y sobre todo aguantar la relación de éste y Atria, por la amistad que les unía. Eso no era ahora lo importante, después de todo es en tú baño donde esta ahora ella y es en tú cama y no en la de él donde ella ha dormido esta noche, se sentía ganador. Dumbledore interrumpió sus pensamientos:

_-Quiero a todos los profesores en el salón comedor en media hora tenemos que repasar el plan de seguridad del castillo._

-**En seguida me visto y subo.**

-_De acuerdo Severus, voy a la torre de Ravenclaw para avisar a la profesora Black_.

**-Ajá-** se limito a contestar Snape.

Dumbledore salió por la puerta, en cuanto Atria oyó en el baño el ruido de la puerta, salió a toda prisa del baño, durante la charla de Dumbledore y Snape había aprovechado para vestirse, se dirigió a la chimenea, Snape ya estaba apoyado en ella con el tiesto de polvos flu en las manos , ella cogió un poco de polvo, antes de meterse en la chimenea Snape le dijo.

**-¿Has oído la conversación?**

_-sí_- dijo ella-_es horrible, no hay tiempo que perder._

**-¿Estas bien?, quieres que te excuse delante de los profesores**-Él sabía como era ella, en ese momento se estaba sintiendo culpable de la situación por ser su hermano, el origen de tantos problemas en el colegio

-_No, ahora es mi deber también velar por la seguridad del castillo_.

**-Entonces nos veremos en un rato**

_-Sí-_dijo ella ya dentro de la chimenea. Antes de tirar los polvos flu Snape le dijo.

**-Ayer fue como lo imaginaba.**

-_Para mí también, ¡Torre de Ravenclaw!_-dijo mientras tiro los polvos flu

Atria apareció en sus aposentos, se sacudió el polvo de la chimenea y espero a su visita, que no tardo mucho en llamar, por los pelos pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta

_-¡Dumbledore!_- fingió sorprenderse

-**Puedo pasar profesora Black**

_-Adelante, director_

**-Tengo malas noticias querida Atria, el expreso de hogwarts a sufrido un ataque por parte de los dementores esta mañana.**

_-¿Ha habido herido?-_ya sabia la respuesta, pero tenia que disimular

**-Por suerte no, pero vengo a decirte que dentro de media hora los profesores nos reuniremos para repasar el plan de seguridad del catillo, durante el tiempo que dure la vigilancia de los alrededores por parte del ministerio, ¿Cuento contigo?**

_-Por supuesto_ -dijo ella efusivamente.

**- Entonces en un rato nos veremos**-dijo Dumbledore ya fuera de la estancia

-_Allí estaré, director._

Atria corrió a su baño para darse una ducha, cuando se quito la ropa se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía olor a él en su piel, se riño mentalmente por su comportamiento, la noche que se habían prometido ya había pasado y ahora tenia que tener los cinco sentidos puestos en asuntos mas importantes, y dejar de pensar en él tan a menudo. Se metió en la ducha.

Poco tiempo después de la visita de Dumbledore ya estaba lista, así que decidió bajar al salón comedor, allí ya estaban Hagrid, Trelawney , Sprout y el Director, formaban un circulo que ampliaron al verla llegar.

-_Poco a poco vamos llegando ._Apuntó el Director

_-Terribles acontecimientos nos deparan_-dijo Trelawney, Atria no sabía si afirmaba o adivinaba, nunca se le dio bien la adivinación, así que decidió no contestar y simplemente se limito ha hacer un gesto de preocupación.

La puerta del comedor se abrió otras dos veces, la primera con los profesores Sinistra y Binns y la segunda para Hooch y Snape, el corazón de Atria dio un vuelco al ver a éste adentrándose en el comedor, pero pronto calmo sus nervios al pensar el motivo que les reunía a todos allí,Snape y Atria se miraron a los ojos fijamente y ella hizo una media sonrisa a modo de saludo, él se dirigía hacia ella cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, era Mcgonagall que se disculpo, y excusó su tardanza a interesarse por el estado de salud de un alumno de su casa, ya que era él que había sufrido las peores consecuencias de la entrada de los Dementores en el tren. Dumblesore tomo la palabra:

_-Ahora que ya estamos todos, tomemos asiento_-Los profesores se dirigieron a sus sillas, Atria ocupó su silla al lado de Snape, pero decidió mirar al Director sentado a su otro lado en la mesa, hay que evitar las distracciones, pensó esta. Snape no tubo tanta suerte, ya que si quería mirar al Director, Atria entraba en su campo de visión, -autocontrol- se dijo a si mismo, -autocontrol- se repitió.

Dumbledore comenzó su discurso:

-_Todos sabemos cuales son los hechos que nos reúnen hoy aquí, aparte de la tradicional ceremonia de apertura de curso, las circunstancias acontecidas en los últimos días hacen que sea un comienzo de curso algo distinto a los demás, nuestro deber como profesores y tutores de los alumnos que estudian en el castillo es protegerlos de los peligros a los que se verán expuestos, hasta que el ministerio levante su vigilancia sobre Hogwarts, aunque según el ministerio los Dementores no entraran en Hogwarts, no debemos confiar en esas criaturas tan eso he decidido tomar algunas medidas contra posibles incidentes, si ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo les propongo hacer guardias nocturnas de dos personas por el castillo para vigilar la seguridad; las visitas a Hogsmeade no se suspenderán pero obligatoriamente dos profesores acompañaran a los alumnos que no deberán salir del pueblo; otro de los temas a tratar es la defensa de alumnos, hoy ha habido un incidente en el tren un alumno ha salido mal parado, todos sabemos que hay gente más vulnerable al ataque de un Dementor, cuando el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras venga hablaré con él de un tutorial con los alumnos mas sensibles a estas criaturas, por lo demás creo que esta todo dicho, tengan los ojos abiertos a las señales, y que no les tiemble la mano al actuar si consideran que están en una situación de peligro. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

Nadie dijo nada, eso se interpretó como que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con la palabras del Director, la puerta del salón comedor se volvió a abrir, interrumpiendo el silencio del comedor, era Remus Lupin con cara de preocuapción.

-_Ah Remus estábamos hablando de ti hace un minuto, he informado a tus compañeros de las medidas de seguridad, cuando acabe el banquete ven a mi despacho para ponerte al día y comentarte otro dos asuntos._

**-Sí ,por supuesto, los alumnos ya ha llegado, los de primero están en las barcas y los demás en las carrozas, yo me traslade hasta la puerta. **Después de su informe Lupin ocupo su asiento al lado de Hagrid.

Los profesores comentaron entre si tanto el discurso de Dumbledore como los acontecimientos acaecidos a lo largo del día. Atria se tomo la libertad de levantarse y dirigirse a Lupin, agachada al lado de su silla le dijo:

_-Remus ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Como estas?_

-¡**Atria!. En realidad no ha sido nada, fue en mi vagón un Dementor ataco a Harry, no creo que por nada en particular pero ya sabes que hay gente más sensible que otra a los efectos de esos seres…**

_-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?-_ interrumpió Atria.

**-Sí, creo que es casualidad, pero es cierto que el único chico que resultó afectado fue él.**

_-¿Y se encuentra bien?_

**-Sí, salió por su propio pie del vagón.**

Atria tenia mil preguntar que hacerle a Lupin pero la puerta del salón comedor se abrió para recibir a los alumnos, Atria corrió para volver a ocupar su asiento, los ojos negros de Snape no se habían perdido detalle del acercamiento de esta a Lupin, los alumnos felices aunque no ajenos a lo ocurrido ocupaban los bancos de las mesas de sus respectivas casas, algunos se dieron cuenta de las caras nuevas de la mesa de profesores y empezaron a cuchichear, un bullicio ocupo el salón comedor hasta que el Director tomo la palabra para pedir silencio, acto seguido los alumnos del primer año accedieron al salón comedor, Atria se sentía emocionada era inevitable no recordar su primer día y el sombrero seleccionador. Los alumnos del primer año se quedaron en fila y el salón enmudeció, Mcgonagall sujetaba al lado del taburete el sombrero seleccionador y la lista de nuevos alumnos, comenzó a llamar …

Lo dicho mil y una vez, por favor comenten, se que soy pesada, pero es la única manera de saber si esto le gusta a alguien o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa, estoy contenta por el numero de lecturas pero eso no significa que guste, si les gusta díganmelo


	7. Ojos que son ojillos

Mcgonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos que se sentaban en el taburete con una mezcla de nervios y alegría:

-Abrahams, Evelyn- el sombrero no tardo en decidirse ¡Ravenclaw!, Atria se emociono esa niña menuda, formaba ya parte de su familia escolar, siguió los paso de la pequeña que ya se dirigía a su mesa sonriente, mientras sus nuevos compañeros la aplaudían, Mcgonagal siguió llamando a los alumnos y el sombrero fue colocándolos en sus respectivas casas:

-Acker, Gregory- ¡Gryffindor!

-Adam, Laurence-¡Hufflepuff!

-Archer Isabella- ¡Ravenclaw!

-Backer, Alfred- ¡Slytherin!

-Barlow Jill- ¡Gryffindor!

-Beck Cameron- ¡Ravenclaw!

-Blythe Adele- ¡Hufflepuff!

-Carlyle Matthew- ¡Slytherin!

-causey Oliver-¡Gryffindor!

-Coleman Bridget-¡Hufflepuff!

Así poco a poco, los nuevos alumnos descubrían y ocupaban su sitio en su nueva casa, cuando la ceremonia de designación terminó, el Director tomo la palabra:

_-__**No voy a mentiros queridos alumnos, porque es conocido por la opinión pública que la paz en Hogwarts puede verse amenazada este nuevo curso, tanto el ministerio como nosotros vuestros tutores velaremos para que nada malo ocurra dentro de estas paredes, pero si he de aconsejaros una cosa, es que tengáis los ojos abiertos y ante cualquier peligro solicitad la ayuda de vuestros profesores o superiores, no os hagáis los valientes en ningún momento, por favor**_-El director fijo sus ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y de entre todos los alumnos en tres en concreto, que al captar la mirada de su Director se movieron incómodos en su asiento-_**Con respecto al profesorado debo anunciaros que hay algunos cambios, nuestro querido amigo Rubeus Hagrid será a partir de este año profesor de la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas**_**-** el salón comedor aplaudió pero una parte del salón sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor se tomo la noticia de forma exultante, Hagrid se emocionó_**-Silencio alumnos-**_pidió el director- _**he de seguir informando de los cambios de este curso, la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras será impartida por el profesor Remus Lupin- el salón volvió a aplaudir, pero de forma mas contenida-y por último debido a la marcha voluntaria de nuestro querido Filius Flitwick, la profesora Atria Black ocupara su puesto, tanto en la asignatura de encantamientos como la jefatura de la casa Ravenclaw**_-El salón no aplaudió, los alumnos sorprendidos comentaban unos con otros esta última noticia, un aplauso conjunto de los profesores pronto se contagio a las mesas de los alumnos, que seguían comentando por lo no le dio importancia al hecho, se puso en el lugar de los alumnos, que te cambien a un profesor ya es una noticia, pero que cambien al jefe de una casa en un acontecimiento y si encima comparte apellido con el prófugo más buscado del mundo mágico es digno de shock.

-_**Dicho esto**_- continuó el Director- _**que comience el banquete**_- la comida apareció en la mesa, y los alumnos dejaron aparentemente sus comentarios sobre los impactantes cambios para más tarde.

Durante la comida, Atria charló con Snape, nada trascendental, ni emocional hablaron sobre el papel de los jefes de las casas, sus responsabilidades y como afrontaría momentos después en la torre de Ravenclaw la presentación ante todos los alumnos de su casa, Snape la tranquilizo diciéndole que se los ganaría enseguida. El director los interrumpió para comunicarles que ellos tendrían la primera guardia nocturna, ya que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos tenía clase por la mañana, ninguno se quejo, quizás porque ambos pensaban en que sería buen momento para esa conversación pendiente.

Llego el final del banquete, y los prefectos acompañaron a sus respectivas casas a los alumnos de los cursos superiores, quedando solo los alumnos del primer curso, que serían acompañados por el jefe de la casa hasta las salas comunes de estas. Atria respiro hondo, era su primera labor como jefa de su casa y aunque eran los pequeños, ella estaba casi tan nerviosa como ellos.

Los jefes de las cuatro casas se levantaron y Atria se dirigió a Snape:

_-Deséame suerte_

-_**Suerte, y no seas blanda que aunque parezcan pequeños se te suben a la chepa, nos veremos en la cena y después durante toda la noche**_- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono más elevado, adrede para que Lupin lo oyese, este se limitó a seguir con la mirada a Snape, que se dirigía a los alumnos de su casa, Atria también lo observó, la mayoría de los alumnos de Snape estaban tranquilos, aunque dos de ellos parecían muy incómodos y nerviosos, Snape les dijo algo a estos dos, no llego a oírlo, pero los dos alumnos se rieron y ganaron confianza, Atria pensó que en el fondo los alumnos se le daban bien, o por lo menos los de su casa. Los niños se pusieron en fila y siguieron orgullosos a Snape.

Le toco el turno a Atria sus alumnos no estaban nerviosos, lo que estaban mas bien era desconcertados, Atria se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-_Bien, como habéis oído antes voy a ser la responsable de vuestra casa, ninguno de vosotros ha estado en Hogwarts antes, así que de la que nos dirigimos a la torre de nuestra casa, no perdáis detalle del castillo, no os preocupéis si os cuesta al principio el castillo es muy grande. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?_. Nadie levanto la mano, así que la profesora decidió dirigirse ya a la torre y enfrentarse a lo que de verdad le daba miedo, los alumnos mayores.

_-Bueno muchachos, vamos._

Caminaron por el castillo, y el silencio reinaba entre ellos, ella decidió romper el silencio:

_-¿Y si de camino a la torre decimos nuestros nombres? y así todos nos familiarizamos con todos, veamos, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú?,_ señaló a una alumna pecosa con cara de astuta:

-_**Yo profesora soy Georgina Wilddember**_-L a pequeña pecosa lo dijo muy segura pero pronto enrojeció-Atria intervino.

-_Encantada Georgina, creo que conozco a tu padre, ya hablaremos de eso-le acarició la cabeza-bueno sigamos con vuestros nombres, a ver tu_-señalo a un muchacho que observaba el techo.

-**Yo soy Cameron Beck**

-_Seguir, seguir el orden de la fila para decir los nombres_.

-**Yo soy Theodore Noonam**

Así uno a uno fueron presentándose las diez nuevas incorporaciones a su casa, Constance Bennet, Isabella Archer, Jerrod goodwin, Marlo melton, Artemis Oldman, Arthur Toulson y por ultimo Evelyn Abrahans .Por fin llegaron a la torre Ravenclaw, en cada una de sus caras podía observarse nervios y curiosidad.

-_Bueno ya hemos llegado, ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe como entramo los Ravenclaw en nuestra casa?_

Una de las niñas levantó la mano

-Si, dime, Constance.

-Mi hermana y mi madre me contaron que hay que acertar una pregunta que el pomo en forma de águila nos plantee.

-_Correcto, y creo saber lo que estáis pensando al ver vuestras caras, tened claro que si el sombrero os ha seleccionado es por vuestra inteligencia nunca dudéis de ella, y si os cuesta acertar, descansar la mente un rato y lo veréis todo más claro._

_-Mirad con atención_-Atria se acerco al pomo, este enseguida planteo la cuestión:

-**Tengo agujas y no sé coser; tengo números y no sé leer.**

_-¿Alguien tiene una respuesta?_

Constance dijo – **¿el reloj?**

**-Correcto-** dijo el pomo

-_Muy bueno Constance, ¿Veis? seguro que todos mas o menos ya lo sabíais y si no, tardarías poco en daros cuenta_, Atria sabía que Ravenclaw tenia el acceso a su casa mas complicado que las demás casas, así que quiso quitar importancia y no preocupar más a los nuevos miembros.

Por fin llego el momento Atria se adentro en la torre seguida de sus nuevos alumnos y entro en la sala común, nada más entrar se hizo el silencio y decidió tomar la palabra, había ensayado mil veces ese discurso, pero parecía que todos esos ojos interrogantes, la intimidaban, tomo aire, carraspeo y comenzó a hablar:

-_Queridos alumnos de Ravenclaw, se que estáis confusos e incluso molestos por la marcha del que hasta ahora había sido el jefe de vuestra casa, no puedo garantizaros que yo sea igual de buena que él ,pero lo que si puedo prometeros es que lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas, es para mi un orgullo ocupar este cargo, y aunque no nos conozcamos y esto haga complicada nuestra relación, os pido encarecidamente vuestra colaboración, todos debemos arrimar el hombro no solo para que este curso podamos convivir en paz, sino también ¿Por qué, no? Podamos recoger algún triunfo, sea la copa de las casas o la de quidditch-Los chicos más escandalosos bramaron un oeee- solo deciros una última cosa, estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis, sea lo sea. Si hay alguna pregunta estaré encantada en contestarla._

Dos jóvenes se susurraban al oído, pregúntaselo tu , no tu..Atria que se imaginaba lo que era se dirigió a ellos:

-_Ustedes dos ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?_

-**Estooo, sí verá, nos preguntábamos ¿Cuál es el tipo de parentesco que tiene con Sirius Black?.**

-_Si, me imaginaba que esta pregunta se la hacen muchos de ustedes, Sirius Black es mi hermano-_pudo ver la cara de terror de alguno jóvenes- _Y al igual que sus otros profesores y que el ministerio de magia mi deseo es capturarlo y que vuelva al sitio del nunca debió salir._

Algunos alumnos se conformaron con esas palabras pero otros pusieron cara de incredulidad. Costará ganarse su confianza pensó Atria

-_Bueno, si no hay más preguntas, supongo que estarán deseando hablar de sus respectivos veranos-_Abandonó el centro de la sala y se dirigió al extremo derecho donde estaban los de primero.

Atria se dirigió a sus alumnos primerizos:

-_Bueno ya conocéis la sala común, ahora los prefectos os llevaran a vuestras respectivas habitaciones-_Dicho esto Atria se dirigió también a su habitación a descansar.

Nada más entrar en su habitación se tumbo en la cama, por fin podía pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, había sido una locura y lo único que le preocupaba ahora es que ese recuerdo pudiera con ella y le hiciera daño, no sabia como controlaría su cabeza, su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón, hoy durante la guardia hablaría con el…Aunque el había dejado claro que era solo una noche, algo le decía que en sus miradas de hoy, que él también recordaba la noche anterior con añoranza…No quería ilusionarse, así que ocupo su mente con la lectura.

Durante la tarde Atria decidió mantener contacto con sus alumnos y se sentó en la sala común, dos alumnos al verla se acercaron se presentaron, y comenzaron una charla muy amena, poco a poco el número de alumnos a su alrededor fue aumentando, pasaron un buen rato hablando de la Historia de Hogwarts, de la época de Atria como alumna, de quidditch, de paso conoció a los miembros de su equipo, e incluso hubo tiempo para hablar de los temidos TIMOS de los mas mayores. Se les paso la tarde volando y a escasa media hora para la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Atria se arreglo bastante, e incluso se soltó la melena, que pocas veces lucía, en el fondo sabía que se arreglaba para él, hoy pasarían la noche otra vez juntos pero por desgracia no sería en las mismas circunstancias.

Abandonó sus aposentos y se dirigió con un grupo de sus alumnos al comedor, alguno alumnos de otras casas ya formaban barullo dentro del comedor, en la mesa de profesores Lupin ya estaba sentado, asaltó a Atria cogiéndola del brazo y sentándola a su lado:

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue?**

-_Creo que ha ido bien, la verdad es que son bastante comprensivos, al principio estaban desconfiados, pero creo que poco a poco me los iré ganado y ¿Tú que has hecho en toda la tarde?_

**-Estuve hablando con el hijo de James y Lily.**

-_ahm, ¿Algo interesante_?

-**Sí, está muy interesado en tu persona, y en tu incorporación al colegio**

-_Lógico, ¿Crees qué sabe toda la historia de mi hermano?_

**-No creo, lo único que le han dicho es que es posible que Sirius quiera hacerle daño**

-_Pobre niño, cuanto ha sufrido ya en su corta edad._

Las profesoras Sprout y Sinistra les interrumpieron, para interrogar a Atria sobre su primer día como jefa de casa, Atria les explicó como se había desarrollado la tarde de camino a su asiento en la mesa, Snape ya estaba sentado, eso era algo que la fascinaba el sigilo con el que aparecía en los sitios sin ser visto, Atria le sonrió. Estaba firme en su silla con su levita negra impoluta, su colonia le delataba él también se había arreglado para ella, pero Atria no quiso darle importancia a ese detalle, no quería fantasear para luego salir herida.

_**-¿Qué tal el primer contacto?-**_pregunto él

-_Bien creo, al principio fué duro, pero creo que ira mejorando con los días._

_**-¿Sabes? Eres el tema principal de conversación en los pasillos, unas veces por tu hermano otras veces por tu físico.**_

-_No creo que sea bueno ser el tema de conversación por ninguna de las dos causas-_le dijo mirándolo desafiante- _y como veo, siguen interesándote mucho las conversaciones ajenas, sean de quien sean._

-_**Muchas veces no necesito ni oír las conversaciones, los gestos de la gente y las miradas les delatan.**_

_-¿En serio?_

-_**Sí, como cuando alguien toma del brazo a otra persona, la lleva a su lugar en la mesa y esta le pone "ojillos", esta claro que no hablan de temas académicos-**_ Atria estaba alucinando ¿Eran celos lo que ocultaban sus palabras? Quizás no fuesen celos amorosos, quizás solo celos de amistad, pero había visto su conversación con Lupin y sentía celos, se sentía poderosa, pero también algo preocupada ¿Todos sus encuentros con Lupin iban a ser observados al milímetro? y lo peor aun ¿Despertarían siempre tanto odio en Snape? Quiso zanjar el tema guerra Snape-Lupin y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engrandecer su orgullo de macho, por desgracia todos los hombres lo tenían y si Snape se sentía ganador quizás dejase esa guerra infantil:

-_Y esos "ojillos" que le puse al profesor Lupin, porque es obvio que hablas de nosotros, ¿Son los mismos que se ponen cuando dos personas se besan o cuando se acuestan juntas o quizás son otro tipo de ojillos? Lo digo por que tú has tenido la oportunidad de poder ver mis ojos en ambas situaciones, cosa que otros nunca han podido comprobar._

Snape palideció, no se esperaba una respuesta así

-_**No… no son el mismo tipo de ojos-Snape se quedo pensativo**_.

-_A veces nuestros ojos ven lo que nuestra cabeza quieren que vean-dijo ella_

Snape no contesto y el resto de conversación durante la cena fue de temas vánales que a ninguno de los dos afectaba personalmente.

Cuando la cena concluyo ambos se prepararon para pasar su segunda noche juntos aunque fuera paseando.

Siento que sea poco emocionante pero es necesario para continuar con la historia, Saludos!


	8. Perro negro

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron abandonando el comedor para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Atria Y Snape caminaron juntos hacia la salida, patrullarían toda la noche varita en mano, decidieron empezar por la planta baja de la zona norte. La noche era cálida, el verano se negaba a marcharse, y el paseo resultaba agradable, no tanto como la situación entre ellos ninguno de los dos sabia como romper el hielo, Atria se lanzo primero:

_-Mañana comienzan las clases_

_**-Así es – contestó él**_

_-Estoy un poco nerviosa, mi primera clase es con los pequeños y esa más o menos creo que la he preparado bien, pero las de los mayores me dan terror…_

_**-No debería angustiarte tanto dar las clases, por lo que se comentaba hoy has conquistado a la mayoría de los alumnos de tu casa.**_

_-Bueno no creo que sea para tanto._

_**-Eso es lo que dicen- **_dijo este haciendo una mueca con la boca_._

_-Bueno pues en ese caso me alegro._

Otra vez silencio…A Atria le preocupaba que la situación entre ambos fuese siempre así y empezó a arrepentirse de lo sucedido la noche anterior…hasta que él interrumpió sus pensamientos

**-**_**Hoy por la mañana no tuvimos tiempo para hablar**_

_-Si fue todo muy apresurado_

_-__**yo…dijo él con dificultad...no soy experto en estas cosas tú me conoces, no me gusta hablar de mi y menos de mis sentimientos, pero me gustaría que supieses que aunque para mi fue una noche especial por nuestra relación profesional y también por la misión encomendada este año, yo creo que repetir lo de anoche lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas-**__acabo su discurso dejando un silencio helador entre ambos, _

Atria sentía un puñal en su estomago, había pensado en esa posibilidad, que él no quisiese nada más, pero en el fondo de su ser algo le decía que él la quería y que arriesgaría lo que fuese necesario con tal de estar juntos, después de todo eso era amar. Pero se equivocaba él no sentía nada por ella, lo acababa de dejar muy claro. Se armo de coraje y por fin pudo articular palabra tras palabra:

-_Si creo que tienes razón, ahora lo mas importante es capturar a mi hermano sin que dañe a nadie, no debemos perder a Harry Potter de vista-_

*ni a ti* pensó él , Snape que estos días había pensado mucho en la fuga de Sirius Black, había barajado la posibilidad de si Dumbledore realmente quería a Atria en el castillo para ayudarlos o era simplemente era el cebo que Sirius Black tenia que morder, le angustiaba pensar tan mal de Dumbledore pero le preocupaba como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos, él sentía algo por ella y no quería perderla y menos por una trampa mal planteada, no dudaba en su capacidad como bruja, estaba seguro que sabría defenderse de un miserable como su hermano pero temía que este hecho la hiciese vulnerable por su compasión hacia él, así que decidió no quitarle ojo a la maestra durante ese curso eso no resultaba tampoco una molestia, era adorable y cuando la observaba sentía un placer nunca antes conocido.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que esa conversación no había sido privada, Harry y Ron fugados de sus respectivas camas, haciendo ronda por si veían al fugado Sirius Black, escucharon todo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad del primero, corrieron hasta las escaleras de acceso a la torre Gryffindor allí pudieron hablar tranquilos:

-¿Has oído?-dijo Ron-Se ha liado con Snape Puaggg ¡Pero que estomago! ¿Tú crees que le ha hecho una maldición imperius?

-No lo creo, pero lo que ha dejado claro es que no quiere nada más con ella.

-Como si pudiera aspirar a algo mejor con esa cara. Tiene que ser un imperius. ¿Pero tú has visto lo guapa que es ella? Y lo…lo…

-¿Feo? ¿Malhumorado? ¿Déspota?

-si, jajajaja cuando se lo contemos a la gente jajajaja

-No creo que sea buena idea contarlo por ahí no crees, no lo hago por Snape, pero antes de correr un rumor quiero conocerla a ella, o incluso utilizar esta información para mi propio beneficio

-Bueno como quieras pero tampoco estoy muy seguro de que nos creyera la gente…

Después de la conversación Atria lo único que quería era llegar a sus aposentos pero el tiempo parecía no pasar, habían dado vueltas y vueltas al castillo sin ninguna novedad, Atria se asomo contemplando gracias a la luz de la luna la casa de Hagrid y el principio del bosque prohibido, una sombra se movió entre unos arboles no hizo falta mirar dos veces Atria salió corriendo sin decir nada, Snape sorprendido varita en mano la siguió, llego al principio del bosque prohibido Snape tardo unos segundos mas

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo he visto estaba aquí, aquí mismo, era él estoy segura.

Snape se adentro un poco en el bosque, pero no vio nada sospechoso, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Atria cuando de entre dos matorrales un perro negro le ataco por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, mordió su brazo haciendo que este perdiera su varita. Atria corrió presa del pánico hacia ellos, un traspié la hizo resbalar y caer rodando cerca de donde la lucha hombre animal tenia lugar, oía los gruñidos de la fiera y los gemidos de dolor de Snape, su cabeza daba vueltas y con un ultimo esfuerzo antes de perder la consciencia pudo gritar con lagrimas en los ojos:

-Basta, Sirius, basta soy yo Atria, déjale mal nacido- el animal soltó a Snape malherido, durante unos segundos miro para Atria y huyo al ver que Snape a duras penas recuperaba su varita, tarde pues cuando estaba listo para conjurar el perro aprovechando la noche había huido de allí dejando a un Snape herido y a una Atria inconsciente.

Snape corrió hacia Atria, no quería ponerse en lo peor hasta verlo con sus ojos, la tomo por el cuello y la incorporo levemente Atria grito, no había respuesta se acerco a su boca, todavía respira es solo un golpe se tranquilizo a si mismo pero su corazón iba a mil por hora a la enfermería, paso su brazo por debajo de su cuello y con el otro brazo recogió sus piernas, no sentía dolor pese a que estaba malherido notaba la sangre resbalar por su brazo y por una de sus piernas, nunca había corrido tanto por aquel castillo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la enfermería, la enfermera estaba acostada pero los gritos de loco de Snape la despertaron en el acto

-Rápido esta herida.

-Que ha pasado

-Fue Sirius Black, tengo que matarlo

-Severus esta usted también herido, déjeme ver

-pero que le pasa atiéndala a ella

-ella tiene un golpe en la cabeza sufre una ligera conmoción, parece que tiene también un tobillo roto tengo lo que necesita, pero tu tiene dos heridas muy feas que necesitan sutura.

Los gritos de Snape había alertado a Hagrid y este aviso a Dumbledore que apareció ipso facto en la enfermería

-¿Qué ha pasado Severus?

¿Que, qué ha pasado? ¿Que, qué ha pasado? lo que querías que pasase que el anzuelo que le pusiste a Sirius ha funcionado- el odio que hacia años que no sentía empezaba a aflorar en él.

-Cálmate Severus, ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? y deja de una vez que la enfermera Pomfrey te cure.

Mientras la enfermera cerraba las heridas de Snape este empezó a contar lo sucedido a los presentes, mientras de reojo vigilaba a la inconsciente Atria que descansaba dos camas más allá. Dumbledore después de oír el relato de su subordinado se acerco a al cama de Atria.

-Has dicho que cuando ella lo llamo el dejo de morderte

-Si así es.

-No lo ves Severus? Creo que Sirius solo quería hacerte daño a ti y no a ella

A mí ¿Por qué?

-pues puede ser por tu renuncia a Voldemort puede que el lo tomo como una ofensa o quizás sea por lo contrario

Como por lo contrario

-si piensa un poco, Sirius sabe que su hermana no se relacionaría con mortífagos y ella te defendió si realmente siguiese la doctrina de Voldemort os habría matado a ambos sin embargo la voz de su hermana lo calmo y le hizo entender que no tenía que hacerte daño

-A lo mejor simplemente respeta a su sangre algo muy común en su familia…

Puede ser lo cierto es que hay muchas posibles explicaciones a lo sucedido

-Lo que no quiero que pienses es que no me preocupa la integridad de la muchacha, si la he traído aquí entre otra cosas es porque sabia que Sirius Black haría caso a una voz seria a la de ella como se ha visto hoy, hoy a descubierto que su hermana esta con nosotros solo el tiempo dirá si Sirius quiere seguir adelante con su plan de dañar a Harry Potter. Además…-el viejo director no pudo continuar un quejido dos camas mas allá los interrumpió, Snape de un salto corrió hacia la cama de la herida, esta se restregaba la cabeza con la mano, Snape en un gesto nada apropiado de él le acaricio el pelo ante los ojos sorprendidos del director.

-Ey ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto él susurrándole al oído.

-Creo que bien me duele un poco la cabeza y el tobillo eso es todo.

-Te diste un buen golpe lo recuerdas

-Esto...Recuerdo el bosque perdido y dios mío, el te mordió ¿Te hirió?

-Unos rasguños, escuece mas que duele.

-Lo llame y me reconoció

-Si después se fue no pude atraparlo

-Mierda, tendríamos que intentar ver si sigue en el bosque-dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Si claro que te crees que vas tú a moverte de la cama

-Ninguno de los dos se moverá de aquí-dijo la enfermera- mañana quizás puedan dejar la enfermería pero lo que esta claro es que esta noche la pasaran aquí

-Estoy de acuerdo, reuniré a alguno profesores e iremos al bosque, a lo mejor hay suerte y podemos capturarlo.

-Yo si estoy en condiciones de buscar-dijo Snape, la enfermera le señalo su brazo y la herida de este todavía sin cerrar del todo chorreando sangre

-Y un carajo-dijo ya la enfermera a pleno pulmón-no me obligues a tomar medidas mas drásticas contigo amigo

Snape no insistió mas sabia que tenia las de perder, pero se sentía inútil toda la noche en la enfermería mientras ese mal nacido de Sirius campaba a sus anchas por el colegio, ese mismo colegio donde tantas veces lo había humillado, hoy había vuelto ha hacerlo, pero esta vez había algo distinto lo había hecho delante de su hermana, no como antaño cuando eran pequeños se aseguraba de que sus abusos no fuesen presenciados por su hermana, Severus alguna vez incluso lo había agradecido porque sabia como era Atria lo habría defendido dañando todavía mas si cave su orgullo, como aquella vez con Evans que significo el final de su amistad y de lo que sintió por ella poco a poco.

Snape todavía hundido en sus pensamientos se tumbo en la cama de al lado de Atria, se giro hacia ella, esta miraba fijamente el techo, le preocupo todo lo que podría estar pasando por esa cabecita, y no era para menos, en veinticuatro horas habían pasado mas cosas que en años por lo menos en su vida, había tomado la decisión de no mantener una relación con ella, algo dentro de el le decía que era lo mejor, después de haber analizado lo sucedido había llegado a la conclusión de que ella lo único que buscaba esa noche era un poco de cariño, ella misma lo dijo, y por desgracia sospechaba que por lo único que había sido el es por la cercanía en ese momento, si en vez d el hubiese sido Lupin el que estuviese con ella ellos dos lo habría hecho seguro, maldito Lupin siempre en sus pensamientos junto a ella, así que lo mejor era facilitarle las cosas y tomar el la decisión para que ella no se sintiera en la obligación de continuar con ello, se consolaba con el recuerdo de ella en su brazos aunque fuera una sola vez y no porque lo amase a el sino solo porque necesitaba sentirse querida.

Volvió a mirar hacia ella, el sueño la había vencido y dormía, ojala algún día el pudiese conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente y sin tener que pensar porque desde que había vuelto a su vida ella era el ultimo pensamiento que tenia antes de dormirse, se me pasara se dijo a si mismo y se dio la vuelta en su cama, fijando la vista en la ventana, la imagen de ella dormida no abrazada a el como aquella noche le hacia daño.

Atria estaba intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido últimamente en su cabeza, fijó la vista en el techo y empezó a darle vueltas a su dolorida cabeza, Snape se acomodo en la cama de al lado pero lo que menos le apetecía era hablar con el hombre que horas antes la había rechazado, el había dejado muy claro que no esta interesado en tener algo con ella, lo respetaba pero le dolía, hoy cuando vio a su hermano atacándolo el corazón casi se le sale por la boca, por un segundo vio como lo perdía para siempre, las lagrima quería brotar de sus ojos así que los cerro para disimular, lo de Snape le dolía pero lo de su hermano le hervía la sangre como ha podido por que a Snape? Sigue siendo tan fiel a Voldemort que tiene que vengar a sus desertores, le repugnaba haber querido tanto a su hermano, como ese muchacho con el compartió tantas cosas tantos secretos tantas risas podía ser un ser tan despiadado, no lo entendía, era obvio que tarde o temprano se acercaría a Harry , tenía que acercarse a el, tenia que ayudarlo y capturar a su hermano, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a Snape girado completamente del otro lado, no hay nada que hacer pensó pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran, esperare a que me ames aunque sea la eternidad entera


	9. Tú Boggart es

El canturreo de los pájaros en la ventana, la despertó. Un dolor de cabeza y de tobillo fortísimo le sirvieron para recordar. Hoy era el primer día de clases y estaba todavía aturdida de la caída, agradeció que sus clases fuesen todas por la tarde, se intentó incorporar cuando vio a Snape sentado en una butaca pegada a su cama con la cabeza y los brazos encima de su cama, uno usado como almohada y otro cogía su mano. ¿Pero qué hace este aquí? Se pregunto así misma, miro su mano entrelazada con la de él, la última vez que lo vio estaba en la cama de al lado, se giro hacia la cama y comprobó que ésta estaba deshecha ¿Por qué habrá dejado la cama? ¿Por qué me cogió la mano?Decidió despertarlo pero de una forma no muy brusca, le acarició la cabeza y de forma muy suave comenzó a decir su nombre:

_-__Severus, Severus…_

Este levanto la cabeza de las sabanas y sonrió mientras se desperezada, Atria se asustó, ¿Esta sonriendo? ¿Se habrá pegado él también un golpe en la cabeza?...

El profesor de pociones pronto recuperó la compostura y adquirió la mueca inexpresiva tan común en su cara.

_-¿Por qué has dormido aquí?-_pregunto ella con timidez.

-_**Tuviste pesadillas toda la noche, no había quien carajo durmiese en la habitación**_-respondió él malhumorado.

-Lo _siento, lo último que deseaba ayer era no dejarte dormir, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar-_Atria no dijo nada más se levanto de la cama recogió su ropa de abrigo y se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de Ravenclaw dejando a un Snape con la palabra en la boca.

He sido muy brusco- pensó este- pero tenia que defenderme el gesto delataba cariño y no quiero su compasión, esto es muy duro una parte de mi quiere que me acerque a ella y otra parte dice que me aleje.

Atria caminó todo lo que su tobillo medio recuperado le permitía, su cabeza iba a mil por hora y era él quien ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, se acerca a mi por la noch_e_-se decía a si misma- y luego me reprocha que es porque le molestaba argggg, ese hombre es imposible ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacármelo de la cabeza?, ¿Por qué no me manda alguien una señal?, tan distraída iba que al girar la esquina no vio al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras cargado con un montón de papeles, el choque no fue muy violento pero si aparatoso pues todos los pergaminos de éste salieron disparado en todas direcciones, Lupin se revolvió en el suelo para ver quien había sido el objeto de su colisión:

-_**Madre mía Atria vas a batir el record de mas caídas en Howarts**_- la ayudo a incorporarse

-_Ya te has enterado ¿No?-_respondió esta, mientras recogía junto con Lupin los pergaminos.

**-**_**Si, Dumbledore me despertó para acabar vuestra ronda**_

**-**_Y no hubo novedad ¿Verdad?-_Ésta le entregó el último pergamino del suelo.

**-**_**Pues no, si la hubiese habido, habríamos ido a buscarte a al enfermería, y a todo esto ¿Cómo estas?**_

-Bien, no ha sido para tanto la peor parte se la llevo Snape

**-Es cierto, Snape tiene mordeduras en un brazo y una pierna ¿no?, me lo dijo Dumbledore.**

-Lo he dejado en la enfermería.

**-Y psicológicamente ¿Cómo estas?**

-Me ha hecho mucho daño verle, pero me ha servido para darme cuenta de que le odio, cuando veía como atacaba a Snape indefenso, sólo tenía ganas de matarlo.

**-Es duro eso que dices Atria.**

Atria abrió los ojos de par en par, era obvio que Lupin seguía siendo el mismo chico totalmente imparcial, incapaz de desear el mal.

**-Entiéndeme Atria nos conocemos, y ahora es el odio el que habla por ti, déjale tiempo, tu hermano tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho pero desear la muerte, tú no eres así.**

Ella sabía que tenía razón, seguían entendiéndose como antaño.

-Bueno Remus cambiemos de tema o me volveré loca, Y tus clases ¿Qué tal? Cuéntame…

**-Jajajaja, han estado muy bien la verdad, los niños son muy receptivos, ahora tengo una de quinto curso ¿Me acompañas? Así podemos seguir charlando.**

-Si claro, de quinto ¿eh? He preparado mis clases pero las de los mayores me aterran.

**-¿Cómo que te aterran? No puede ser, ¿Todavía sigues así?**

-Si – contestó con voz de niña pequeña

**-Pues ese miedo tienes que quitártelo, ve a cambiarte, -**ella ya se había olvidado del barro de sus ropas-** y a la siguiente hora vienes conmigo tengo una clase práctica con los de tercero, serás mi ayudante, así conocerás a los chicos incluido Harry Potter, y te quitas esa angustia por los alumnos de mas de 11 años.**

Atria sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, se despidió con rumbo a su habitación para adecentarse:

-Te veo en una hora-

**-En este aula no ¿Eh? Es la de allí, que es para ensayar-**Le indicó Remus

-Siiiii, allí te veo-se despidió ella con ansiedad.

Atria llego a sus aposentos y no perdió tiempo, quería darse un baño lento, relajante y reponedor; echo sales de mil colores al agua e hizo muchísima espuma, la necesitaba, encendió varias velas y se metió en el agua se relajó por primera vez en días, cuando los dedos comenzaron a arrugársele decidió que era buen momento para salir del agua y comenzar a arreglarse, se puso uno de sus muchos vestido, recogió el pelo y se maquillo muy natural, salió disparada de su habitación.

Cuando llego al aula muchos alumnos esperaban fuera, algunos se quedaron mirando para ella sorprendidos de verla allí, de entre todos los chicos una alumna se acerco:

-_Hola profesora Black, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿Sustituirá hoy al profesor Lupin?-_dijo rápidamente esta

_-¿Eh?¿Qué?-_ A Atria le sorprendió la madurez de la muchacha, reaccionó y contestó-_Encantada Hermione, solo he venido como apoyo_,-antes de acabar su frase un numero de alumnos ya las rodeaban, mayoritariamente chicos las chicas se quedaban mas apartadas mirando de reojo, de entre todos los alumnos uno llamo su atención, era asombroso como de cerca todavía se parecía mas a james era idéntico, el muchacho la miraba con ojos curiosos como miraba su madre. Atria decidió lanzar una pregunta general y que cualquiera contestase:

-_Y... ¿Cómo habéis empezado el curso?_

-_Ha sido muy estimulante, este año la materia es más interesant, aunque los que formamos parte de familias puras ya sabemos muchas cosas de las que se explican_-el joven rubio de Slytherin hablaba como un adulto, y provocaba en Harry y Ron miradas de odio.

-_Y ¿Tú eres_?-pregunto la profesora

-_Disculpe que no me haya presentado pero creí que usted me había reconocido después de todo somos familia…_

_-¿Tú y yo somos familia?_-la pregunta con un grado de incredulidad provoco la risa de Ron y Malfoy respondió con una mirada heladora al muchacho. Atria había preguntado así adrede no le gusto nada el término "pura" que el muchacho había usado.

-_Si somos familia, yo soy Draco Malfoy mi madre es Narcisa Black_-dijo orgulloso el muchacho mirando hacia Ron

Atria intervino, eran tantos años de lucha contra las absurdas ideas de su familia que había mantenido la esperanza de que eso fuese pasado, comprobó con Draco que las nuevas generaciones de su familia eran iguales o peor que las anteriores

-_Ah Narcisa, si es cierto que somos familia, también conozco a tu padre_- carraspeo la garganta y se giró mirando a Ron- _Tú así de pelirrojo, debes de ser un Weasly ¿No?_-Ron afirmo con la cabeza y Atria volvió a girarse hacia Draco-_Entonces Draco, también sabrás que estas emparentado con Ron ¿No?, en el árbol genealógico de los Black una rama se una a la de los Weasly-_ Ron sonrió embobado a la profesora

Una voz les interrumpió:

-¿_Qué hacen fuera del aula?_-Remus venia a pasos agigantados hacia ellos-_Vamos todos para dentro._

Se paro junto a Atria

_**-¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?**_

_-__Si, estábamos hablando de la pureza de los Black _

_**-Madre mía pasan los años pero hay temas que son históricos**_

_-Si, no me hables, oye ¿Qué vas a hacer en clase?_

_**- Es una sorpresa**_

Remus y Atria se adentraron n en el aula, Remus se adelanto y comenzó a hablar con sus alumnos:

_**-Bien muchachos, en nuestra primera clase vamos a aprender ha hacer algo útil- **_Remus descubrió un armario que estaba tapado con una manta, el armario se agito_**-alguien puede decirme ¿Qué hay aquí dentro?**_ Hermione levanto la mano, Remus la señalo para que hablase

-_Un Boggart señor__**-**_dijo ella convencida

-_**Un Boggart si señor, el Boggart es un ser un tanto peculiar pues es capaz de adoptar la forma de aquello que más tememos, y lo que sirve para vencerlo es la risa, así que piensen en algo gracioso cuando tengan delante aquello que les da miedo. Bien chicos formen una fila delante del armario, la profesora de encantamientos nos enseñara, cual es el adecuado para un Boggart. Profesora Black,-**_Dijo dirigiéndose a Atria-_** si es usted tan amable de enseñar a los alumnos como se hace, póngase la primera en la fila y a la de tres yo abriré la puerta. ¿Preparada? Uno…Dos…¡Tres!**_

Del armario salió un perro negro, con la mirada fría, se preparo para salta hacia ella, Atria concetrada grito:

_-¡Ridikulus!-_el perro sobre sus patas trasera y con un tutu empezó a bailar ballet, la clase se rio de la siguiente era Lombotton, Atria se quedo a su lado, le preocupaba la cara de pánico del muchacho, el perro adopto apariencia humana, Atria no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, el perro se había transformado en Severus Snape que se dirigía hacia ellos con paso decidido.

-_Rápido, imagínatelo con ropa de mujer-_le susurro Atria a Neville

_-¡Ridikulus!_ –Grito Neville,Snape con ropa de mujer miraba despistado a todos los lados mientras la clase era una jauría de carcajadas, incluso los alumnos de la casa Slytherin se reían de la situación, el siguiente fue Ron y después le toco a Harry, Atria y Remus se miraron sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro, ambos con su varita en la mano, estaban listos para atacar, pero el Boggart de Harry no se transformo en aquello que ellos pensaban, se transformo en un Dementor, Remus saltó al sitio de Harry y la luna apareció delante de él, grito Ridikulus y esta se desinfló como un globo. Atria pensó que el Bogart de Lupin tenía mucha lógica y miro al profesor con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-_Bien no pasa nada, continuemos, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! El siguiente_

La clase continuo con carcajadas delos alumnos. Cuando termino Atria se acerco a Harry:

-¿E_stas bien?- _le pregunto esta

_-Si, creo que si-__respondió agradecido este_

_- No le des vueltas a lo sucedido, cualquiera que haya tenido un encuentro como el tuyo, tendría por Boggart a un Dementor.-__ Afirmo la profesora, Harry respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Nos veremos en clase por la tarde-_Añadió esta y tomo rumbo al comedor junto con Remus

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Harry, Hermione tomo la palabra:

-_Parece simpática_

_-Si, aunque no es su simpatía lo que a mi me llama más la atención_-dijo con tono jocoso Ron

-_Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo, crees que una persona adulta como ella con su inteligencia y su belleza pensaría en ti como algo más que un alumno, esa mujer tendrá montones de pretendientes, adultos y tan guapos como ella-_respondió con sorna Hermione

-_Si sobre todo guapos, jajajaja_-Ron y Harry rieron a la vez

-¿_De que os reis?¿Es qué lo dudáis?_

- _No lo dudamos Hermione_-dijo Harry- _pero los gustos de esta maestra con los hombres son algo excéntricos_

-¿_Qué sabéis, que yo no se?_

-¿_Se lo decimos?_-pregunto Ron a Harry

-_Vale, pero tienes que guardar el secreto-_Replico Harry

_-Ya sabéis que soy una tumba_-afirmo esta

-_La otra noche salimos a dar un paseo con la capa…-_intentó explicar Harry

- ¿_Ya empezáis?, no empezaron las clases y ya os estáis saltando las normas_ -gruñó Hermione

-¿Q_uieres oír la historia? ¿Si o no?_-se enfado Ron

-_Si continua Harry_

-_Pues eso, la otra noche escuchamos una conversación entre Snape y Atria, este le daba largas, vamos que pasaba de ella…_

-¿Cooo_mo?- _preguntó Hermione sin entender

-_Vamos, que hubo algo entre ellos y Snape le dejaba claro que no quería nada más-_Aclaró Harry

_-¿Qué dices? Imposible, estáis seguros, ¿No escucharíais mal?-_Pregunto Hermione confusa

_- No Hermione, era eso-_Sentenció Harry

_- Pero como... ella... ¿Con Snape?-_Hermione seguía sin asimilarlo

_-¡Increíble!- _añadió Ron

_-Bueno… se supone que en gustos no hay nada escrito-_Justifico Hermione

_- Herminone por favor, que es Snape-_Se burlo Ron

_-Bueno a lo mejor a ella le gusta-_Excuso Hermione

_-Pues, que gustos mas raros por no decir otra cosas-_Hizo burla Ron

Los tres rieron, pues era extraña una relación entre dos personas tan distintas y sobre todo reían por la idea de ver a su profesor de pociones, al que creían carente de algún sentimiento humano, relacionándose con una mujer.

-_Vayamos al comedor_- apuro Harry a sus amigos-_Y ya sabes Hermione ni una palabra, no por Snape sino por ell,a todavía no sabemos que tipo de persona es, y esto podría hacerle daño._

El bullicio de los alumnos excitados contando sus experiencias con sus primeras clases hacían casi imposible mantener una conversación a distancia en el comedor, así que Atria decidió conversar con su interlocutor mas cercano que era Snape, hubiera preferido hablar con Dumbledore pero no estaba presente y Remus estaba muy lejos tendrían que hablar a gritos, Atria comenzó la charla resignada:

_-¿Van mejorando tus heridas?_

_**-Si ya estoy mejor ¿Sigues nerviosa por tus clases?**_

_- No, ya estoy más tranquila, Remus me llevo a una de sus clases y parece que el pánico escénico se me ha quitado._

Snape se quedo pensativo, Remus siempre Remus.

-_Ha sido muy divertido en realidad-_añadió ella_- les propuso enfrentarse a un Boggart y ¿Sabes? a uno de los alumnos su Boggart se le transformo en ti_

-¿_Como dices?_

_- Si, lo que oyes, eras tú-_Snape sonrió resignado

_-Y tú ¿Te enfrentaste al Boggart?_

_-Si claro-_Dijo divertida

_- y el tuyo ¿En qué se transformo?_

_-En un perro negro-_dijo esta agachando la cabeza

_-Claro, y el del profesor Lupin ¿No será la luna? por casualidad_

_-Si fue la luna, y tu Boggart ¿Qué seria Snape?_

_- No lo sé, hace años que no me enfrento a uno-_Mintió, pues en el fondo sabía que ella muerta seria su Boggart ahora mismo, ayer lo había sentido, el peor de los miedos cuando la vio tendida en el suelo.

_-¿Qué será lo que al profesor Snape le da miedo?_- preguntó ella en alto-_quizás sean los payasos o a lo mejor las arañas, puede que a la ropa arrugada o quizás a los oso de peluche-_era obvio que sus comentarios querían quitar hierro al asunto, estaba harta de que sus conversaciones siempre acabaran igual, el ya había dejado las cosas claras y ella no podía hacer nada más que ser su amiga.

Snape la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, esa comedia de repente lo había descolocado, empezó a reírse, hacia tiempo que no se reía tanto, era tan adorable. Atria al verlo reírse lo acompaño en sus risas

-_Si es cierto que los oso de peluche me aterran_-más carcajadas de ambos.

Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, parecían aquellos muchachos que en un pasado se lo pasaban tan bien juntos.

Pronto volverá la emoción, pero no quiero que mi relato se base sólo en la relación Snape- Atria, un saludo a todos los que me leen, si es que me lee alguien jeje.


	10. Junto al árbol

Después de las risas durante la comida llego la tarde y por fin las primeras clases de Atria, con los nervios superados se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba su aula, la mayoría de sus alumnos estaban dentro pero algunos rezagados esperaban fuera, Atria les llamo la atención desde lejos:

-Venga perezosos métanse en el aula, y vayan sacando sus varitas, no me hagan quitar puntos ya el primer día.

Los pocos muchachos que estaban fuera corrieron hacia el aula, al oír a su profesora. Atria respiró profundo y entro en el aula cerrando la puerta.

-Bien muchachos, por si alguien no lo sabe mi nombre es Atria Black, seré vuestra profesora de encantamientos, iremos presentándonos uno a uno para que me quede con vuestros nombres, sobre todo los que no sois de mi casa- le guiño el ojo a un alumno de su casa en la primera fila.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron presentándose, algunos con timidez otros con mucha soltura.

-Bueno pues ahora que todos nos conocemos, si tenéis cualquier problema durante el curso que tenga que ver con mi materia o con cualquier otro asunto estaré encantada en ayudaros, dicho esto ¿Todo el mundo tiene su varita?

-Siii -contestaron algunos alumnos, otros afirmaron con la cabeza y otros la levantaron en el aire.

-Bien pues empecemos con la clase, todo tenemos que tener muy claro el movimiento fundamental que se hace con una varita, agitaremos y golpearemos, ¿Veis como lo hago? Hoy vamos ha hacer levitar cosas, mientras movéis vuestras varitas hacia el objeto que tenéis encima de la mesa debéis decir Wingardium , ahora vosotros.

A los alumnos de primero les costo bastante al principio hacerse al encantamiento pero más o menos casi todos al final de la clase lo consiguieron, Atria estaba muy satisfecha, la primera prueba había sido superada sin casi dificultad.

Sin darse cuenta llego su segunda hora, esta era con los de cuarto curso, un poco más difícil pero estaba muy animada después de su primera clase, los alumnos fueron accediendo al aula entre murmullos por lo bajo, Atria decidió sonreírles para eliminar tensión, ya todos sentados tomo la palabra bajo ojos observadores algunos, recelosos de otros.

-El profesor Flitwick me dejo sus notas con lo que ustedes ha aprendido a lo largo de estos años, intentare que mis clases en la medida de lo posible no sean muy distintas a las del profesor Flitwick, les recuerdo que mi tutoría esta abierta para cualquier duda, y que espero que este año aprendamos muchas cosas juntos, si no hay ninguna duda comenzaré mis clases.

Atria bajo de su tarima y empezó a pasearse por la clase.

-Ayer pude comprobar que hay un encantamientos muy útil en ciertas situaciones ya que puede aplicarse tanto a objetos como a los seres humanos, retorciéndome un tobillo me acorde de él. El encantamiento que vamos a ensayar hoy es Reparo. Bien, todos tienen una pieza de cristal encima de sus mesas, rómpanlas –algunos alumnos se miraban entre ellos confusos

-¿No me han oído?- pregunto ella-rómpanlas, no pasa nada, con el conjuro intentaremos arreglarlo, ¿no saben romper cristal?

Atria se dirigió a su mesa y rompió una copa que había sobre su mesa, acto seguido grito Reparo y la copa unió sus pedazos para adquirir la forma original

-venga, no se lo digo una vez mas, romper y reparar

Tímidamente los alumno rompieron sus objetos de cristal, y a continuación intentaron repararlos

-El motivo que hace este encantamiento sea tan importante es que se puede aplicar a las articulaciones corporales-añadió la proesora

Llego el final de la clase, y algunos alumnos habían conseguido recomponer sus objetos, otros sin embargo no habían tenido tanto éxito, Atria los animó, instándolos a practicar por ellos mismos y si aun así seguían sin conseguir la reconstrucción con éxito, acudir a una de sus tutorías. Quería hacer el mismo encantamiento con los de tercero, pero ver que algunos de sus alumnos de cuarto no habían conseguido su objetivo, hizo lamentarse a Atria si no seria demasiado para ellos, quiso excusar el poco éxito de sus alumnos en los nervios del primer día de clase, ella hacia ese conjuro en primero, claro que también ella era excelente en encantamientos, o eso decía todo el mundo.

La siguiente clase empezaría en un rato, así que decidió reconstruir ella los pedazos de cristal desperdigados por las mesas de alguno de sus alumnos. Levaba dos copas, una taza y una figura de porcelana cuando el maestro de pociones entró:

-Es tu primer día ¿y ya estampas objetos contundentes a tus alumnos?-dijo este con un sarcasmo muy gracioso.

Ella sabia que para nada esa frase en él pretendía ofenderla sino mas bien divertirla, no pudo evitar reír

-Si, seguí tu consejo de mano dura-dijo acercándose a otro monto de cristales que parecían ser un vaso

Snape saco su varita y la ayudó con lo que parecían los retos de una figura en la mesa de enfrente a ella

-Hasta yo tengo mis limites, aunque en la clase anterior me hubiese encantado romper algo en la cabeza de alguien-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- No digas eso ¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella mientras reagrupa otro montón de cristal

-Que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley te lo expliquen llegaran tarde a tu clase están con el director-Snape estaba ante otro montón reconstruyéndolo

-Vaya ¿Fue mu grande la explosión?...¡ Aaayyy! MIERDA-Gritó Atria, al reagrupar el vidrio se corto la mano

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Snape girándose rapidamente hacia ella.

-Nada, creo que me he clavado un cristal, no tiene importancia-

-A ver, déjame ver-dijo Snape con una voz paternal

- No,no es nada, en serio-le mostro la mano

-Si, no es serio, pero es molesto, ven aquí-se sentaron en una de las mesas de los alumnos

Snape cogió su mano con delicadeza y con su varita pronunció Expulsum crystallus, el cristal salió y Snape limpió la sangre con su pañuelo, Atria busco los ojos de Snape y estos no le fueron esquivos, se quedaron unos segundo mirándose sin decir nada, eran sus ojos los que hablaban, una tos les asusto y vieron de pie a Hermione sujetando su libros.

-Granger, no sabe llamar antes de entrar- gruño Snape

- Lo siento- se disculpo la alumna- la puerta estaba abierta

-Si es cierto, es su clase, no necesita llamar- la ayudó Atria- es genial, mi mano esta perfecta ,gracias profesor Snape-dijo mientras abría y cerraba la mano

-De nada- dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la puerta, esquivando malhumorado a los muchos alumnos que intentaban entrar en el aula

-Bueno Hermione ¿Que tal el primer día? ¿Ha sido duro?-pregunto Atria para quitar importancia a la escena anterior, mientras se dirigía al centro de la clase

- No la verdad, creo que este curso será mas duro según pase el tiempo-contesto ella tímidamente.

El barullo de los alumnos acomodándose en sus mesas corto la conversación de ambas, algo que agradecieron

-Silencio por favor, Vamos a comenzar con la clase, no haremos presentaciones porque todos nos conocemos de la clase del profesor Lupin y porque no hay tiempo que perder hoy haremos un encantamiento muy difícil, a ver si ustedes tiene más éxito que sus compañeros de cuarto curso. Como pueden ver todos tienen encima de sus mesas un objeto de cristal, vidrio o cerámica, algunos ya tienen parte del trabajo hecho pues ya están hechos pedazos, los demás deben romper su objeto y con el encantamiento Reparo intentar unir otra vez las piezas. Al igual que a sus compañeros mayores he de decirles que el encantamiento es muy útil porque puede reparar articulaciones corporales. Bueno, vamos a ello

Los alumnos empezaron a conjurar sin ningún éxito, Atria rompió un objeto en su mesa

-Miren todos para aquí,-cogió su varita y grito-Reparo, y las piezas de su copa se unieron rápidamente-vamos inténtelo cuesta un poco al principio pero a base de insistir sale

Dos alumnos de pie en el pasillo la observaban

-Señor Potter y señor Weasly siéntense ¿Saben lo que hay que hacer?-les indicó la profesora

-Si lo hemos oído- contesto Harry

-Pues venga, no hay tiempo que perder-apuro ésta

Ron y Harry rompieron sus objetos, Ron carraspeó su garganta y muy decidido dijo Reparo, la taza de su mesa se recompuso inmediatamente

-¿Oh Ron! es fantástico has sido el alumno mas rápido de todo tercero y cuarto-lo felicito tocándole el hombro, ron enrojeció y casi hasta se mareo por el contacto con su profesora-creo que esto se merece diez puntos para Gryffindor.

La clase continuó y bastantes alumnos consiguieron unir las piezas de sus objetos así que Atria se dio por satisfecha, recogió sus papeles y libros de su mesa para colocarlos en su tutoría, cuando volvió para ver si había olvidado algo, vio a Potter sentado todavía en su mesa.

-¿Estas bien Harry?

-Si bueno si solo pensaba en que es el primer día de clase y ya tengo un mes de castigo por delante-Atria se sentó al lado de el

-¿Por la clase de Snape?-preguntó ésta

-Si, siempre por sus clases-afirmó Harry

-¿Se te dan mal las pociones?

-Si, desde el primer día- dijo Harry e hizo una mueca de asco

-A mi tampoco se me daban bien, pero un amigo me ayudaba con ello, ¿No conoces a nadie que pueda ayudarte?

-Si bueno, a Hermione se le da bien, pero es que le tengo manía a esa asignatura me desagrada estudiarla-se excuso este

-Bueno prueba a dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo, y a dejar de lado tus prejuicios aunque cueste un poco-le aconsejo ella

-Puede ser, lo intentare

-Si hombre no te desanimes, y ahora disfruta que se acabaron las clases por hoy

-si ,iré a mi torre, nos vemos mañana

-Mañana nos vemos-se despidió Atria abandonando la clase junto a Harry

Atria miro su reloj todavía faltaba bastante para la cena, así que decidió dar un paso por el jardín, el tiempo todavía dejaba tregua para poder pasear a esas horas.

Snape había acabado sus clases y regresaba de devolver varios libros en la biblioteca cuando vio a Lupin absorto mirando al jardín, no tenía ninguna gana de pararse a hablar con él así que acelero el paso pero cuando descubrió que era lo que Lupin observaba con tanta atención en el jardín, la ira lo para en seco.

-¿Deleitándose con las vistas profesor?-pregunto maliciosamente Snape

-¿eh? si, bueno, no. Estaba recordando cuando éramos unos niños y correteábamos por el jardín

-Tú correteabas, otros leíamos debajo de un árbol o nos torturaban-añadió Snape

-O paseabas con Atria por todo el colegio, o de esa parte de tu infancia ¿No te acuerdas?-añadió Lupin

-Si también me acuerdo de su hermano invitándome amablemente a que no lo hiciera-contestó Snape

-Todos cometemos errores de jóvenes, pero a veces el destino nos da otra oportunidad para enmendar nuestro errores-reflexiono en alto Lupin

Snape no entendía a que se refería, se dirigió al jardín si él no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de pasear con ella, él no seria tan tonto.

Cuando bajo al jardín Atria observaba uno de los arboles, Snape se le acerco

-Algo inusual en al árbol-susurro a su oído el

Atria dio un bote

-¡Que susto!, solo recordaba el tiempo que pase en este árbol-Atria aparto la mirada nerviosa del árbol, tomo por el brazo a Snape obligándolo a girarse y a pasear con ella

-Si es cierto era mas bajo cuando nos sentábamos debajo de el-giro él la vista hacia el árbol

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos sentábamos debajo?-ella muy nerviosa le cogió la cara y la giro hacia ella

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar algo así?-pregunto el abrumado por el gesto cariñoso de ella

-No se, a veces me da la impresión de tú no eres ese chico con el que pase tantas horas en Howarts-dijo casi tirando de el para que caminara, pero Snape se paro en seco, ante los ojos de miedo de ella

-Estos años ha hecho una barrera en mí, pero estos días algo dentro de mí dice que es hora de destruir ese muro, yo he reflexionado y no creo que pueda luchar más contra…

-¡Estáis aquí! ¿Qué tarde mas adorable no?-grito un Remus intranquilo

Ambos se giraron para ver a Lupin, este tenía una risa nerviosa en sus labios

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto aun más nervioso

-Claro que no-contesto cortantemente Snape-y tampoco creo que te moleste interrumpir

-Si queréis os dejo solos-añadió Lupin

-No, no importa Remus, Snape y yo podemos hablar en otro sitio y en otro lugar, con más tranquilidad, además es hora ya de ir a cenar-añadió Atria

Los tres se dirigieron al castillo, detrás del árbol del que se alejaban un hombre con melena alborotada y vestido con harapos observaba como se alejaban…


	11. Buenos dias, Alteza

Torre de Gryffyndor, viernes tarde-noche

La llegada del fin de semana se notaba en el ambiente de la sala, los alumnos mas alegres que de costumbre organizaban con ilusión su primera salida a Hogsmeade ese curso, tres amigos inseparables sentados a lumbre del fuego hablaban de otra cosa quizás por su importancia o quizás por la novedad el acontecimiento.

-Os digo en serio que nunca le había visto esa mirada, era tierna, nunca antes había mirado así sin su prepotencia y altivez, la miraba como si ella fuese lo único que existiese en el mundo en ese momento, y que me decís del cabreo que se pillo cuando los interrumpí, eso también quiere decir muchas cosas-Hermione trataba de convencer aceleradamente a sus dos amigos

-yo lo que creo es que lees muchas novelas rosas-se burlo Ron

-Tu podrás pensar lo que quieras, pero yo se lo que vi-se justifico enfadada Hermione

-No se Hermione-intervino Harry- nosotros oímos claramente la conversación que tuvieron a principio de curso y él dejaba muy claro que no sentía nada por ella ¿por que iba a mentir ?si según tu esta enamorado de ella.

-Por miedo-respondió esta

-¿por miedo? Por miedo ¿a que?-añadió Harry

-pues no se, por la situación…

-¿que situación?-volvió a interrogar Harry

-pues… que los dos son profesores, que esta el tema de su hermano, y que no creo que Snape haya sentido eso antes por alguien-se justificó Hermione

-anda que si me pasa a mi, cuando una mujer así se te acerca te da igual todo y sólo piensas en una cosa-dijo mientras le daba un codazo a Harry

-puede que Hermione tenga razón, Snape esta asustado pero no creo que sea por sentirse así, creo que a lo mejor lo que le asusta es el rechazo, todos somos conscientes de cómo es ella y como es el-argumento Harry

-¿el rechazo?, pero ¿tu no oíste lo mismo que yo? él paso de ella, estuvieron juntos y el puso punto final-intervino Ron

-Si pero a lo mejor hizo eso porque ve que ella no le quiere-dijo Harry

-ella si le quiere-interrumpió Hermione

-¡Buf! habló la doctora amor otra vez-se burlo Ron

-yo vi como se miraban y te digo que ¡dos amigos no se miran así!

-que mas da si se quieren y no están juntos, ¿a nosotros que nos importa?-pregunto Ron

-Ron Weasly tienes los sentimientos de una babosa, es muy triste que dos personas que se quieren no estén juntos por miedo o por no entenderse sus pretensiones, piensa un momento, si Snape se enamora puede que cambie su humor y eso sí que puede beneficiarnos ¿lo pillas?

-si claro de la noche a la mañana Snape se vestirá de colores pasteles y cantara baladas entre clase y clase-dijo burlonamente Ron

-podemos probar o mejor apostar, te apuesto a que si conseguimos que estén juntos las clases de pociones dejaran de ser una tortura e incluso serán interesantes, ¿aceptas?

-clases de pociones interesantes, te das cuanta que son términos antagónicos-le reprochó Ron

-vosotros ayudarme en lo que os pida y ya veréis…

La charla sobre profesores derivó sin saber como en quidditch y en temas mas divertidos para la noche de un viernes.

Las primeras semanas de clase habían pasado sin incidentes, los alumnos trataban a Atria como la profesora que era y esta había asumido su papel con mucho gusto.

La tensión entre ella y Snape cada vez que se encontraba era palpable, todo provocado por sus gestos cariñosos junto al árbol semanas atrás. No tubo mas remedio que hacerlo y bien sabe dios que le había costado un dolor muy profundo acercase tanto a él otra vez, pero su hermano podía haber sido descubierto por Snape…

No había vuelto a tener contacto desde aquel día con Sirius, y todavía no era capaz de explicarse a sí misma como no le capturo y lo entrego las autoridades, se quedo inmóvil su cuerpo no le respondía, Sirius tomo la iniciativa de acercarse a ella, pero en ese momento Snape hizo acto de presencia abortando todo acercamiento, no tubo mas remedio que acudir a las caricias para distraer a Severus, se sentía fatal por mentirle, él no se lo merece.

Lupin la había visto y se lo había reprochado en una de sus charlas, tenía razón en decir que su hermano era peligroso y que sabe dios que estaba pasando por esa mente enferma para acercarse tanto a mi, pero en el fondo sabía que Lupin era como ella y que sentía lo mismo que ella por Sirius, ambos quería una explicación, ambos se merecían una explicación y al final se convirtieron en las polillas y Sirius en la luz, dios sabe como acabará todo esto…

Las clases del viernes habían concluido y el director hizo llamar a todo el profesorado a su despacho para unas directrices. Todos reunidos en el despacho el director comenzó a hablar.

-Bien amigos os he llamado para unas nuevas indicaciones, pese a que los dementores siguen asediando nuestras instalaciones, he tomado la decisión de no suspender las visitas a Hogsmeade, pero lo que si voy a necesitar es vuestra ayuda para poder mantener un orden.

Los alumnos podrán ir a Hogsmeade pero acompañados por dos profesores que velaran por el orden durante las visitas.

¿Tenéis alguna pregunta al respecto?

Nadie dijo nada pero muchos de los profesores se hacían dentro de sí la misma pregunta*¿quien escogería las parejas?*

Dumbledore continuó hablando

-He hecho una lista por sorteo con los profesores y las fechas de las visitas, coged una copia cada uno y si alguien tiene alguna queja o duda, mi despacho estará abierto.

Los profesores se pasaron las listas unos a otros, Snape no quería mirar, nunca en su vida había tenido suerte en los sorteos y esa no seria la primera vez , aun así la curiosidad le pudo y miro su hoja para ver quien seria su compañero, *no es posible*levanto la vista y comprobó que su compañera ya estaba sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la sala,*por fin un poco de suerte*pensó este.

Atria espero a Snape para abandonar juntos el despacho, no pudo contenerse:

-Estoy deseando volver a Honey Dukes

-¿se te hará muy larga la espera hasta mañana?-pregunto Snape con sorna

-no se… no se… jajajaja creo que no, otra vez juntos en Hogsmeade como en los viejos tiempos

-Si como los viejos tiempos-dijo Snape melancólico

-bueno pues hasta mañana entonces-se despidió Atria ya rumbo a la torre de su casa.

Los nervios y la emoción despertaron a Atria un poco antes de lo normal, cosa que hasta agradeció, así tendría mas tiempo para arreglarse, era algo que no podía evitar ponerse guapa para él, porque en el fondo de su ser sabia que su empecinamiento por arreglarse era consecuencia de la presencia de éste.

Se dio un baño relajante y aromático que impregno su piel, dio mil vueltas mentales a su ropero para poder decidir que ponerse y pensó cien veces en si debía soltarse el pelo o no, el día era radiante fuera, así que decidió contagiarse con el tiempo exterior y soltar su melena, cosa muy poco común en ella, pero lo especial del día lo merecía.

Acabó mucho antes de la hora del desayuno así que decidió dar un paseo matinal antes de dirigirse al comedor, de la que caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos un hombre la sobresalto por detrás:

-¿Remus que susto por dios!

-Si, a veces doy miedo ¿eh?-sonrió este pícaramente

-estaba pensando-contesto esta

-¿cuando no?-le reprocho Lupin

Atria se fijo en el aspecto de Lupin

-Remus estas fatal, quiero decir, que tienes muy mal aspecto, ¿te encuentras bien?

-bueno una mala noche ya sabes…

No hacia falta decir mas, Atria afirmo con la cabeza, no sabia en que día vivía

-y hablando de aspecto, tu esta radiante. ¿Alguna ocasión especial?

-Bueno no, esto es que voy a Hogsmeade

-¿Sabes que a esas visitas van alumnos adolescentes cargados de hormonas?-preguntó con malicia Remus

-¿que quieres decir?-

-lo que oyes

- ¡que tontería! soy la profesora de todos ellos

-si, si, si… y eso no es motivo para que piensen en tí como…

-¡Remus! no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzan-le interrumpió ella

-si, si, si… te avergüenzan, cuando son tus alumnos y si tu admirador fuese un profesor ¿te daría tanta vergüenza? estas paredes oyen y algunos alumnos no saben que sus conversaciones no son privadas

-¿que quieres decir?

-nada, nada ...que pases un buen día me voy a la cama-se despidió este con una sonrisa

-Remus Remus-pero Remus se alejaba haciéndose el sordo

*¿Que habrá querido decir? a este hombre la mitad de las veces no le entiendo*Atria siguió paseando y pensando, cuando llego al salón comedor el desayuno ya estaba servido, se sentó en la mesa aunque apenas probo bocado, los nervios se alojaban en su estomago.

-Tienes que desayunar -le reprocho Snape- hay que coger fuerzas para pelear con esa jauría-dijo señalando a un grupo de revoltosos lanzándose comida, Snape se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos, no hizo falta que dijese nada en cuanto los alumnos se percataron de la presencia del profesor dejaron sus fechorías y agacharon sus cabezas, Snape empezó a descontar puntos con sonrisa de malicia en sus labios.

*al menos se que voy hoy con el que mas temen*pensó Atria

Llegó la hora de partir hacia Hogsmeade, todos los alumnos esperaban intranquilos en el patio principal del castillo a que los tutores que debían acompañarlos llegasen, cuando Atria y Severus aparecieron todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.

El cielo estaba despejado, aunque una brisa fría los acompañaba, el día era muy hermoso para pasear. Los alumnos iban en primer lugar y los dos profesores a la cola del grupo.

Nada mas llegar la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a Honey dukes para comprar dulces de todo tipo y tamaños.

Los dos profesores prefirieron tomar algo en las tres escobas, Atria se sentó en una mesa y Snape se acerco a la barra a pedir, Atria se estaba quitando su capa cuando vio en una mesa del fondo tres personajes que analizaban todos sus movimientos, Snape volvió a la mesa con las bebidas:

-¿que miras?- preguntó este

-no mires ahora, pero Potter y sus amigos no me quitan el ojo de encima, ¿siempre van los tres juntos?

-oh si, no me hables, a saber lo que están tramando-dijo este poniendo los ojos en blanco

-no me asustes

-De Weasley no me preocupo porque es muy primitivo y puedo imaginarme porque te esta mirando, pero la chica y Potter si que me dan miedo.

-bueno no les quitare el ojo de encima-dijo ésta sin ya darle mas importancia al asunto.

Bebieron y charlaron animadamente recordando tiempos pasados, alguna de sus batallitas de antaño con carcajadas incluidas, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la mesa de los chicos, Atria no quería insistirle mas Snape porque era obvio la tirria que sentía por ellos pero siguieron mirando a la mesa de los profesores durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en e local*¿que querrán de mi?*pensó Atria mientras acababa su consumición.

-Ahora que terminamos podemos ir a Honey Dukes-dijo muy excitada esta

Snape casi se atraganta al oír la petición de Atria y contesto sorprendido

-A honey dukes ¿a que?

-como que ¿a que? -Dijo ella con voz de enfado fingido-¿sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no voy a esa tienda?

-pues el mismo que yo mas o menos-respondió él

-¿no has vuelto?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-no

-no hay mas que decir, no me vas a convencer, ¡vamos!

Se dirigieron a la tienda de dulces, Snape de muy mala gana. Cuando entraron Atria se llevo la mano a la boca, Snape la miro enternecido por su gesto, a veces parecía una niña

-esta igual que siempre, ¿no crees?

-si eso parece-dijo Snape incomodo echando una ojeada al comercio- oye me acabo de acordar que necesito ir a una de las tiendas del pueblo, tu quédate y disfruta, vengo en un rato a recogerte.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto esta

-no, no es necesario, me apaño en un rato te recojo aquí-insistió este

Atria se quedo un poco sorprendida por al estampida de Snape pero quizá ella se estaba poniendo muy melancólica y lo asustó. No quiso pensar mas en ello y siguió deleitándose con los dulces de la tienda, cada uno de ellos le recordaba algo o a alguien, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ante las píldoras acidas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano Regulus.

Snape corrió por la calle principal del pueblo hasta la tienda del Tejo milenario, aparte de antigüedades vendían formulas e ingredientes para pociones, le serviría de excusa, entro apresurado en el interior de la tienda, y casi se desmaya cuando vio que dentro estaban Potter y sus amigos, estos miraron hacia él y siguieron observando el ajedrez mágico que tenía Hermione entre las manos.

Snape se dirigió a la estantería de productos para pociones para ponerse de inmediato a leer las etiquetas de los frascos

-Seguirme la corriente-cuchicheo Hermione

-Pueeees no estoy segura de que esto sea un buen regalo para la profesora Black, Harry.

-¿que dices? susurró Harry

-seguirme la corriente-contesto esta también susurrando

-si ,bueno- contesto Harry desconcertado

-creo que es poco personal, cuando hablé con ella me pareció una persona muy inteligente pero también muy soñadora y muy romántica aunque me confeso que solo se enamoro de verdad una que las bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa la vuelven loca pero me parece un regalo mas apropiado para alguien que sea especial para ella ¿no creéis?

-yo que sé-dijo Ronald mirando para otro lado, Harry le dio un codazo a su amigo para que disimulara

-siiii las bolas de chocolate son más apropiadas para alguien con dobles intenciones-dijo Ron con voz forzada sus dos amigos lo miraban con cara de que mal disimulas hijo

Snape que seguía disimulando leyendo las etiquetas de los productos, no había perdido detalle de la conversación de sus alumnos…no entendía como Atria podía tener tanta confianza con los alumnos y mas con los que no son de su casa, lo de las bolas de chocolate ya lo sabia había pasado muchos años de colegio a su lado, pero la idea de Hermione de dárselo como detalle... haberlo escuchado le había dado una idea…¿sería cierto que solo se enamoró una vez?...¿de quien?

La campana de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, los tres Gryffyndor habían abandonado la tienda, decidió ir a honey dukes, antes cogió varios frascos de la estantería y se aproximó al mostrador a pagar, tenia que disimular con una bolsa su huida de la tienda de dulces…

Cuando Snape llego a Honey dukes Atria seguía dentro, ahora charlaba con dos alumnos de Ravenclaw y a la charla en ese momento se unían Potter y sus amigos, no podía comprar los dulces delante de la gente, es absurdo.

Decidió entrar e improvisar sobre la marcha, ya dentro se dirigió a Atria:

-¿Suficientemente empachada profesora?

-¿eh? ah no, todavía no, estaba hablando de las grageas de todos los sabores con los chicos, -¿ya compraste lo que necesitabas?

-todo no-dijo ron por lo bajo a Harry

Hermione adelantada a los acontecimientos como siempre había pedido el favor a los gemelos para llamar la atención de la profesora fuera de la tienda.

Eso esta hecho dijeron pero creo que se te esta pegando esa atracción por los líos de Ron y Harry

No tararon ni 2 minutos en provocar varias explosiones con fuegos artificiales fuera d la tienda

-voy yo-le dijo Atria a Snape

Snape miro hacia arriba dando las gracias

-rápido, deme tres, digo cuatro, si cuatro cajas de bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa

-¿tantas?- pregunto el anciano dependiente

-si tantas, cobrese-respondio secamente este

Cuando Snape había salido de la tienda Atria tenía controlados los fuegos artificiales

-creo que deberíamos ir pensando en regresar-dijo secamente Snape mirando a los gemelos

-si esta claro que si no saben comportarse debemos llevarlos de vuelta al castillo-dijo Atria enfadada por lo sucedido

Hermione dio un codazo a Harry y señalo a las bolsas de Snape.

El fin de semana paso volando para todos incluidos los profesores, Atria había aprovechado para recuperar sueño y ponerse al día corrigiendo trabajos de sus alumnos, también había dado largos paseos por el lago negro, sin ningún contacto con su hermano afortunadamente.

El lunes llegó y la primera hora de Atria era con los de tercero, cuando entró al aula todos sonreían tímidamente como con vergüenza, no entendía muy bien porque, decidió empezar la clase pese al comportamiento extraño de sus alumnos, pero cuando se dirigía a su escritorio comprendió el motivo de tanto revuelo, con bolas de chocolate alguien había escrito en su mesa:

Buenos días, alteza

Atria no pudo más que enrojecer, estaba descolocada, no sabia como comportarse ¿y si era una broma de sus alumnos?, le encantaba el detalle ¿quien lo habrá puesto? Decidió coger un bombón y comérselo mientras empezaba la explicación, adoraba ese sabor…

Lo que no sabía es que también adoraba a quien los había colocado allí

Aclaraciones se que Harry en el prisionero de Azkaban no tiene permiso para ir a Hogsmeade pero me salió así, me costó muchísimo es capitulo…. pero en breves ya volverá la acción, mas Atria –Snape…Saludos!


End file.
